Baby, Be Mine
by maybesomeday8
Summary: Rory faces one of the hardest trials of her life with an unexpected knight in shining armor by her side. T/R [complete]
1. Realization

_Note from moi :_ This is my first attempt at a GG/Trory Fan fic, so please be gentle :)  
  
_Disclaimer : _I own zilch. Only whatever extra characters I may add in the future and the storyline are mine. Suing me will get you some fuzz from the emptiness that is my pockets. So not worth it.  
  
_Feedback :_ please. it would mean bunches to me :)  
  
_Spoilers :_ pretty much anything up to (excluding) Run Away, Little Boy. I live in denial, therefore Tristan has not and will not leave. I like it that way.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"  
Chapter 01  
**

  
  
  
Tristan DuGrey was fighting a losing battle. Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes, his eyes began to droop and his head coming closer to his desk as the seconds ticked by. On the outer edge of his consciousness he heard something that jerked him back to reality.  
  
_Rory Gilmore._  
  
The one girl he allowed himself to admit to himself he loved. It had started out innocently, just harmless teasing, it was expected of him. But as the time wore on, Tristan found himself increasingly taken with her. There was just something different, a diverse aura about her that he had become enamored with. She wasnt anything like those he was used to, something new, something fresh. And she didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Tristan tuned into the conversation the two girls behind him were having, wondering why they had mentioned Rory.  
  
"I heard that her mom is taking her out of Chilton. At least thats what Andrea heard at the country club," the blond was whispering to her friend.  
  
"I wonder why. Maybe she finally got the hint that she isnt welcome here. I mean, her mother works at an inn for God's sake," the other girl whispered back, causing them both to errupt in giggles.  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. But then his heart stopped, Rory leaving Chilton? It had to just be gossip, it _had_ to! She was the only thing he bothered getting up and coming to school everyday for. Just to see her at her locker from afar, brightened his drab life considerably. But what if it was true? What could he do about it? More importantly, why would she leave? Above anybody else there, she deserved to be at this school. Letting his thoughts wander from the subject Mrs Chastiny was droning on about, he realized that Rory hadn't even been in school for the past week. The bile began to rise in his throat, afraid to even wonder why. Even though they weren't even close to being considered friends, he vowed to himself to find out what was going on and silently prayed that nothing bad happened to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but give me a break for now :) Think of this one as the "prologue" of sorts. Future chapters will be longer, I promise! I appreciate all feedback, the good, the bad, the in between. Constructive critisim is always welcome. I'll have more soon.  
  
~*~ Shay ~*~  
  
  
  
  



	2. Parents & their child

_Disclaimer :_ first page, I hate repeating myself.  
  
_authors note :_ please try to overlook any spelling/grammar errors I might make. English isn't my best subject.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 02**  


  
  
  
"Ror? Sweetie, you have to get up. I know it's hard, but I'm not going to let you lay here, torturing yourself anymore." Lorelai Gilmore said gently, shaking her daughters distraught form.  
  
Rory grunted and rolled over, facing away from her mother, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Why wouldn't everyone just leave her alone? Didn't they understand she just wanted to be by herself? It had only been a week, a week since that horrible night. She was nearly raped after all, how could they expect her to go on as if nothing had ever happened? Squeezing her eyes shut, Rory curled up into a ball, shutting the rest of the world out.  
  
Lorelai sighed and sat down on the edge of Rory's bed, softly caressing her hair. "Honey, talk to me. Why wont you tell me anything? You used to tell me everything. Please, Rory, I don't know what to do to help you unless you open up."  
  
Rory sat up and glared at Lorelai. "You want to help me? Just leave me alone! Lock me in here and let me rot, just stop bothering me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Lorelai was taken aback, having never seen her like this. "Ror..."  
  
"No, Mom. I know you want to help, but unless you can go back and change everything that happened that night, there's nothing you can do. Please, leave."  
  
Lorelai nodded and got up. "I'm going to Luke's. Do you want me to bring you back something?"  
  
"Coffee. Strong coffee." was Rory's halfhearted response.  
  
Suppressing a grin, Lorelai exited the room.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"She's still not eating?" Luke asked concerned as he poured Lorelai another cup of coffee. With the stress involving what happened to Rory, he decided against making Lorelai beg for her daily dose of caffeine.  
  
Lorelai shook her head sadly, "She does nothing but lay here, Luke. I'm so scared for her. And she won't talk to me. Before, no matter what happened she always talked to me, but now she's shutting me out just like everyone else. My poor baby," she said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Luke dropped the towel on the counter and went around to the other side, enveloping her in his arms, letting her let out her anguish. "Shh. It's going to be okay, give her time. She'll come around."  
  
"Its all my fault!" Lorelai suddenly yelped, breaking out of Luke's embrace. "I should've never let my mother badger her into going to that stupid party. If I had been a better mother, she would've been at home with me, watching Willy Wonka and painting my toes, not being attacked by some rich pompous asshole who will get away with this because his daddy owns half the state. I'll never forgive myself for this as long as I live. Never!"  
  
Luke took her hand in his and sat her down on a stool. "Its not your fault, Lorelai. These things happen. And he won't get away with this, because if he doesn't serve time for what he did, I'll personally go over there and kill him with my bare hands."  
  
Lorelai looked up at him with questioning eyes. It never failed to amaze her how protective of Rory he was. Almost as if he were her father. Her father. Oh shit, Christopher didn't even know! Digging into her purse, she removed her cell phone and pulled the antenna out. Then, almost as an after thought, she glanced over at Luke, who nodded. Dialing quickly, she tapped her nails impatiently on the counter. After four rings, the phone was finally picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Christopher?"  
  
"Lorelai?" The voice asked, surprised.  
  
"One and the same."  
  
"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure? How are you? How's Rory?"  
  
Lorelai gulped, a huge knot forming in her throat. "Actually, Rory's the reason why I'm calling. We need you here, Christopher."  
  
"What? Why? What happened?" Christopher demanded, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"She... she's... she.."  
  
"Lorelai? Is she okay?"  
  
Lorelai was silent, gathering her wits. "No, she's not okay. She was attacked.. I don't know what to do and well, I think she might need her fathers presence right about now."  
  
"Attacked? What do you mean, attacked?"  
  
"She was almost raped, Christopher. Do I need to go into specifics or are you coming? Be a father to her for once, she needs you."  
  
Christopher sighed, his heart breaking. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter or that he didn't want to be a father, but that just wasn't him. At this point however, none of that mattered. "Raped? Oh God.. I'm on my way."  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai whispered before turning the phone off and looking back up at Luke who was looking at her questioningly. "He's coming. I should get back home, I don't want to leave her alone for too long."  
  
Luke nodded and handed her two coffees' to go. "I'll stop by later to see how she's doing."  
  
Lorelai gave him a forced smile and throwing caution to the wind, hugged him fiercely. "Thank you for everything, Luke. It means a lot to me, to both of us."  
  
Attempting to fight off the blush that was slowly rising to his face, Luke just shrugged modestly. "I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Let me speak to my granddaughter, Lorelai." Emily demanded over the phone.  
  
"Mom, she's sleeping for once, I'm not about to wake her up so you can argue with her about going back to Chilton. She's not ready and personally, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wants to step foot in that place ever again. The devil incarnate goes there and I'm not going to force her into that situation."  
  
"I'm not going to argue with her, Lorelai. I merely wanted to know what her plans are concerning that. Besides, that dreadful boy has been transferred to another school."  
  
"You know, Mom, I would think you'd be more concerned about her welfare then whether or not you're wasting your money paying for her tuition. She was nearly raped for God's sake!" Lorelai retorted, anger building inside of her.  
  
Emily sighed. "I am well aware of that, Lorelai. Of course I'm concerned for her well-being, I'm just curious. However, I assume you haven't contacted Chilton and informed them of this unfortunate situation, they will begin to wonder whether or not she's interested in attending there. I have to know what to tell them."  
  
Before Lorelai had the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door. "Listen, Mom, as much as I would love to stand here and continue this enchanting conversation, I have an emotionally wrecked daughter and some inane person banging my door down to tend to."  
  
"Alright. Your father and I will be by tomorrow to check up on Rory. We'll see you then."  
  
Lorelai nodded absently. "Okay, tomorrow. Goodbye, Mother."  
  
"Goodnight, Lorelai."  
  
Hanging up, Lorelai raced to the front door, flinging it open to reveal a disheveled Christopher. "Thank God!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms.  
  
Christopher caught her easily enough. "Hey yourself. How is she?" he asked, putting her down.  
  
Stepping aside to let him in, Lorelai sighed. "Not good. She's sleeping now, but she's so depressed. She won't eat, she barely sleeps.. all she does is lay there and cry. I've never seen her like this."  
  
Christopher swallowed hard. "Can I see her?"  
  
"She's your daughter."  
  
Christopher nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, headed for Rory's room. Upon opening her door, he felt as if his life had been drained from him. His little girl, Rory, lay in her bed, her face paler then normal, her hair hanging in strings, a large black and blue bruise covering one side of her face. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and made his way over to her. Pulling her desk chair next to the bed, he took her hand. "My, God.. " He murmured to himself. At that precise moment, he swore to himself that he would be the father she needed, the father she deserved. Nothing was more important to him then her and he was going to prove that to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Can Rory survive this hell binding experience? Will she open herself up to anyone? Stay tuned for the next episode :)  
  
(p/s, feedback is necessary for me to breath. help me live ;)  
  
  



	3. The beginning of something wonderful

_Disclaimer :_ you know where to find it.  
_Feedback :_ love me, love me or hate me, hate me, give me something to go on here  
_Thanks :_ to everyone who's reviewed so far, I appreciate it.  
_Rating : _PG-13 for language and possible content further into the story.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 03**  


  
  
  
Tristan slammed his locker shut, and seemingly pulled but an unseen force, his eyes gravitated to a locker across the hall from his. Rory's locker. He hadn't gotten around to getting to Stars Hollow this past weekend as he said he would, his father had forced him to attend some random social function and prance around as if he were only another possession. In reality, he probably was. A relatively good student, popular, handsome, he was just the thing to enhance the DuGrey name. Sighing to himself, Tristan pulled off his Chilton coat and headed out to the parking lot. After putting on another facade and fooling around with some friends for a while, he finally made his way to his car, the latest materialistic gift from his parents. Sliding into the drivers seat, his forehead became one with the steering wheel and an unintended honk echoed through the empty lot. The sound made him jump and he snapped his head back up. He didn't want to go home, didn't want to go to the country club, didn't want to pretend any more. The stack of papers and books on the seat beside him actually made him smile. Not because homework made him happy, but it gave him an excuse to go check on Rory. If she would even see him. He frowned at that thought, he had treated her so horribly in the past it wouldn't surprise him. But then again maybe miracles did happen and would take place that afternoon. Finally, he decided the worse that could happen is that he made the trip out there for nothing and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai was on manhunt for the ever-missing telephone when the doorbell rang. Giving up her raid for the time being, she rushed to the door, surprised to see an unfamiliar young man dressed in a Chilton uniform standing in front of her. "Uh, hi? Can i help you?"  
  
The young man ran a hand through his slightly disheveled blond hair and smiled at her. "I'm looking for Rory. She does live here, right?"  
  
Lorelai nodded, confused. "This is castle Gilmore and I am Queen Lorelai, yes. Who might you be my pretty?"  
  
Tristan stared at her wide eyed, not quite sure what to make of this peculiar woman in front of him. "Tristan DuGrey, ma'am."  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened, Evil Tristan was here, looking for Rory? The world must be coming to an end. "As in 'I decided to be an asshole and terrorize Rory by calling her Mary' Tristan?"  
  
Tristan smirked slightly. So Rory_ did_ think of him outside of school. And spoke of him too. "Yeah, that would be me."  
  
Lorelai crossed her arms and glared at him. "You aren't here to cause her more grief are you? She doesn't need it right now."  
  
Tristan paled a little. "No, I just wanted to see how she is. I noticed she hasn't been in school and that just doesn't seem like Rory and I got worried and then I heard some people saying she was leaving Chilton and I wanted to find out what was really going on because you can never believe what the gossipers say and...."  
  
Lorelai put her hand up to stop him. "Whoa, slow down there speedy."  
  
Tristan grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Is she here? Can i see her?"  
  
Something in his eyes told Lorelai to trust him and let him in and so she nodded, even if was a bit hesitantly. "She's here.. I assume you don't know what happened?"  
  
Shaking his head as he stepped into the foyer of the Gilmore home, he glanced back at Lorelai. "What happened?"  
  
Sighing, Lorelai led him to the living room and they sat down. "I don't know if I should be telling you this, and I promise you if this gets out into the country club gossipers I will personally skin you alive and then bathe in your blood, so don't make me regret it."  
  
Tristan nodded, fear stabbing his heart hard. "I promise, I wont tell a soul."  
  
Lorelai lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in closer. "Rory attended the Peterson's party last weekend, on request by my parents.. they set her up on a date with a young man by the name of Dan Lindey, do you know him?" She asked. At the positive nod of his head, she continued. "She didn't want to go, but she wanted to please her grandparents so she agreed. On the way home from the party," Lorelai stopped, the lump in her throat making it hard to say the words. Choking back a sob that threatened to escape her, she turned her eyes to the man sitting next to her, his face blanching whiter every second that passed. Just in those few seconds Lorelai suddenly got the feeling that she was going to be seeing a lot more of Tristan in the coming weeks. "On the way home, he pulled off to an abandoned building and tried to force himself on her. Luckily a passerby heard her screaming and stopped him before anything further then that happened."  
  
Tristan gulped, his throat dry, the world spinning. Rory had been attacked.... by a guy he had once called a friend no less. "Is she okay?" he whispered.  
  
"No. She wont talk to anyone, she just lays there in her room." Lorelai said, her voice cracking.  
  
"I know Rory and I haven't been the best of friends or on the best of terms, but can I try?" Tristan asked hoarsely.  
  
Lorelai looked up at him, surprised by the genuine passion and.... love? that radiated from him. Could it be.... oh yes, there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. Perhaps he would be good for her and hell, it couldn't hurt and was worth possibly getting her daughter to start living again. "Of course. Her rooms right through there," she conceded, pointing towards the kitchen.  
  
Tristan flashed her his trademark smile and sauntered off in the direction she had directed. Coming into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway of Rory's room. Her back was to him, but he could sense that she was living in her own personal hell. He personally understood that all to well. Maybe not under the same circumstances, but in his own way, he knew. "Rory?"  
  
Rory tensed when she heard the familiar, yet unfamiliar male voice utter her name. Counting to ten, she turned, her jaw dropped when she saw Tristan standing right outside her door. "Tristan?" She said almost inaudibly.  
  
Tristan smiled warmly, something she had never seen. Gone was the egotistical smirk he usually gave her. "Can I come in?"  
  
Rory nodded numbly, her heart beating so hard she thought it might pop out of her chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan's eyes shifted to any point that wasn't Rory's face. "I was worried when you weren't in school. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
Rory's face reflected the shock she felt. Tristan was worried about her? "I, uh, I dont know what to say. Out of all the people at Chilton, you're the one I least expected to come see how I'm doing. Except maybe Paris."  
  
Tristan's face clouded over at the slight reminder of their non-existant friendship. "Yeah, well I wanted to talk to you about that. I'm sorry for everything, I was a jerk and you didn't deserve it. So, Im sorry."  
  
Upon hearing this, Rory's troubled mind pushed everything that had taken place the past week and offered him a weak smile. "Forgiven. But if you call me Mary once, you're back on my hit list."  
  
Tristan beamed happily and sat down on the chair next to her, "So, Rory...."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai stood just out of sight, listening to the conversation taking place in her daughters room. Yes, it was a good thing she told Tristan, Rory was talking again for the first time since she recounted what happened to her to the police. And she smiled in spite of herself. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship for them.  
  
  
  
Some of you might be wondering where the hell Dean is in all of this. His girlfriend was nearly raped afterall, so where is he? Don't worry, he'll be putting in an appearance very very soon. And the result just might be disasterous. ;) *smirks*  
  
~*~Shay~*~  
  
  



	4. Boyfriend

_Disclaimer :_ As usual, main page. I'm just a poor high school student with no money.  
  
_Feedback _: you guys are so nice, Im glad you're enjoying the story. I'll try to update at least once a week, but we all know how that goes with school. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)  
  
_Note from author :_ I know most of you wanna know where Dean is and why he's not by Rory's side during all of this. In all honesty, when I started writing, bagboy never crossed my mind (as I said before, I live in denial where Trory is a way of life.) But now that its been pointed out, I've put something together that will explain it all.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 04**  


  
  
  
"I don't belive you!" Rory exclaimed, playfully hitting Tristan on the arm.  
  
Tristan's mouth turned up into a grin. "Why is it so hard to believe that I've never touched that stuff? Do you really think that lowly of me, Mary?"  
  
Rory's blue eyes narrowed at the familiar nickname. "Yes, as a matter of a fact, I do. What are you still doing here, shouldn't you have left already?" She demanded, the tone of her voice decieving the serious look on her face. They had been sitting in her room for the past four hours, pushing the outside world away and creating their own safe haven - together.  
  
Tristan clamped a fist over his heart. "You kill me, Rory. If thats what you really want, I'll go home," he said, starting to get up, only to have Rory pull him back down by his arm.  
  
"NO. Stay, please."  
  
Tristan sat back in the chair and smirked. "I knew you wanted me."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "On second thought, get out of here. There isn't enough room for the two of us and your ego."  
  
"Ah,ah,ah, you're not going to get rid of me so fast." Tristan replied, sticking his tongue out at her in a childish manner.  
  
"Damn, should've taken the chance when I had it. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to leave," Rory said, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, heading for the door.  
  
Tristan instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, both of them staring in shock at each other, having felt the electricity that had coursed through their bodies at that one touch. Rory absentmindedly sat back down on her bed, her eyes not leaving Tristans face, and he mirrored her stunned silence.  
  
_"What the hell was that,"_ Rory thought, her mind wandering.  
  
Tristan cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face. "Well, I guess I should be going."  
  
Rory stood up as he did. "You don't have to," she said quietly.  
  
"I should be getting home anyway. Got school tomorrow, you know," Tristan replied just as quietly.  
  
Rory nodded and followed him out to the front door. "Thank you for coming over today, Tristan. I appreciate it. You made me feel alive for the first time since... that night."  
  
Tristan smiled and leaned over to hug her, surprising them both. "I'm glad I did. We'll have to do it again."  
  
Rory smiled back, "I'd like that. Call me sometime."  
  
"Count on it. I'll see you later, Rory." Tristan called, getting into his car.  
  
Rory stared after him, standing there long after his car had disappeared from sight. Who would've thought there was an actual human being underneath the mean exterior of Tristan? And such a considerate, kind, caring, sexy.... _"whoa, wait a minute there kiddo,"_ Rory scolded herself, "_dont let this being friends with Bible-boy get too out of hand. Beside's the fact that he isnt that good looking, you have a boyfriend. Dean. Yes, remember Dean? The brown haired boy at the market? You love him, so stop thinking about Tristan. Call Dean. He probably thinks you hate him, go apologize._ " Rory ordered herself to push any of those thoughts away. Why should she call him anyway? He's the one who hadn't even bothered stopping by after this incident, the one who threw a hissy fit when she told him that her grandparents set her up with.... him... for that one lousy, stupid party. What was it that he said? Something along the lines of _ "If you're going to be a whore, at least do it with someone worth losing me over."_ So mean, so vile. No, she wasn't about to call him and apologize. Apologize? She hadnt done anything wrong. It wasn't even a date, it was just.... a thing. Somewhere within the house, the phone rang, but Rory barely heard it, the raging anger that had been bottled up inside her the past week finally finding its way out. Oh she would call Dean alright, but it wouldn't be the call he was expecting. Letting out a held breath, she shook her head. No, that wasn't her. She didn't do mean things to the people she cared about, regardless of what they said and did to her. But him calling her a whore wasn't something she was going to let go of so easily. Sighing, Rory stomped back into the house to wait for her mother.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Christopher exclaimed, coming into the Gilmore house early the next afternoon. "Its so good to see you up and about again."  
  
Rory smiled faintly at her father and hugged him tightly. "Its good to be up again. I'm sorry I haven't been the best of company lately, Dad."  
  
Christopher shook his head. "Don't apologize, Ror. Its completely understandable. How are you doing now though? You look like you're feeling better."  
  
"I'm am feeling better. I just want to put all of this behind me. I can't let him ruin my life when I've worked so hard for everything." Rory explained, taking the cup of coffee from her father.  
  
Christopher chuckled as he watched her chug it down like a frat boy with a beer. She was so much like her mother.... "Thats the kind of attitude I expected from you. Have you decided when you're going back to school?"  
  
A content sigh fell from her lips and she smiled brightly. "Tomorrow. I've missed so much, it'll probably take me the rest of the semester to catch up, I dont want to fall any further behind. Grandma said that... he transferred out anyway, so I should be okay."  
  
"Im glad to hear that. But do tell, what brought on this miraculous turn around? Just yesterday I couldn't even get you to look at me and now you're going back to school. What gives?"  
  
A look of joy crossed Rory's features. "I got a visit from a friend yesterday, he listened to me and didn't force me to do or say anything I didn't want to. He made me realize I have so much more to live for and letting this get the best of me would just suck."  
  
"I think I want to meet this friend. Does he live around here?"  
  
"No, he goes to Chilton. He wasn't really a friend until yesterday.... more like a loathed enemy, but things change, right?" Rory asked, looking up at her father with big blue eyes.  
  
Christopher smiled, pride flowing within him. For the first time, he realized and acknowledged what it really felt like and meant to be a father. "Right. Not to change the subject, but where's Lorelai?"  
  
"The Inn. Something involving an exploding souffle or something like that. I didn't ask too many questions."  
  
Shaking his head, Christopher got up. "I dont think I want to know. I'm going to look for a job, you'll be okay wont you?"  
  
"A job? Here? Does that mean you're staying?" Rory squeaked.  
  
Christopher smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm staying. Its about time I settle down somewhere, and whats better then close to my two favorite girls? Don't tell you're mother I said that, wouldn't want it to go to her head, now would we?"  
  
Rory broke into a brilliant smile that lit up the room and she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
"Well, I better get going before all the decent jobs are gone. Tell Lorelai I'll be back later, I need to talk to her."  
  
"Okay. See ya later, Dad."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rory, can I talk to you?" Came the quiet voice behind her.  
  
Rory whirrled around, her hair flying around her head. "Dean, I dont have time for this right now. I have to get to school."  
  
Dean glanced at the ground and then back up at her. "Please? I want to apologize, I know I was a jerk. Give me five minutes, please."  
  
Rory was about to reply but a car pulled up and honked. Gazing over at the silver Porsche that just pulled into her driveway, her heart dropped. "Listen, my rides here, I have to go. Call me later and we'll talk, okay?"  
  
Dean nodded and watched her get into the luxury vehicle, not recognizing the driver until he drove out of view.  
  
What the hell was Rory doing with Tristan?  
  
  
  
  
  
I know thats a sucky place to leave off, but I suck, so its expected. Thank you so much to all the nice people who've left great reviews and even those who didn't have the nicest things to say. I appreciate all feedback.  
  
  



	5. L-O-V-E

_Disclaimer :_ dont own it/them/there etc. Ya'll know the deal.  
  
_Feedback :_ *wipes tears* you all are so kind. thank you so much  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 05**  


  
  
  
"Everyone's looking at me," Rory mumbled as she and Tristan walked side by side up the front walk to Chilton.  
  
Tristan gave her a sideways glance. "Just ignore them, Rory. If anyone bothers you, just tell me and I'll take care of them."  
  
Rory swallowed the lump in her throat as they passed by Paris, who shot daggers in their direction. Today was going to be hell.. even worse than before. There was an annoying nagging feeling in Rory's stomach that kept telling her that somehow, someway everyone knew what happened. That they were all laughing at her, pointing, staring, laughing. Just after the twosome entered the school, Rory stopped short, her eyes burning holes into Tristan's back, him having not noticed she wasn't beside him. It wasn't long before he realized it, and he turned, questions apparent in his crystal clear blue eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Silently, Rory shook her head vehemently. "I have to get out of here," she whispered, her voice thick with fear.  
  
Quickly, Tristan was back at her side, leading her back out into the parking lot. After what she had been put through, he didn't think it was wise to fight with her. It was better that he be with her then she be off alone, god knows what running through her head. "Come on, lets go."  
  
Rory didn't bother arguing as he revved the engine to the Porche up and took off out of the parking lot. She didn't argue while he did 80 down the highway and didn't argue when he drove up to his house. She didn't argue when he pulled her inside or invited her into his room.  
  
"Thank you," Rory got out before Tristan motioned for her to follow him out onto the balcony that overlooked the majestic gardens on the grounds below.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Rory."  
  
Rory looked up at him, genuinley surprised. "Can I ask why you're being so nice to me? I mean, you didn't know before you came to my house on Monday, did you? Why the sudden change in heart?"  
  
Fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket, Tristan didn't answer immediately. Instead he was quiet for what could've rivaled an eternity. Outwardly, it appeared he was just trying to come up with a reason that would suit her. However, inside he was fighting a raging war between his head and his heart. Should he tell her how he felt? He wanted to, God he wanted to... but his mind was insisting it was too soon. That their newly found friendship would flounder and die if he revealed what was in his soul. A worthy debate if there ever was one. Eventually he decided to keep his hidden secrets just that - hidden. Plastering his infamous smirk on his face, Tristan met her gaze. "No, I didn't know before.. what happened. I guess I just wanted to stop the war we had going on. The bantering was interesting, but I don't want to be the guy you remember as the asshole from high school. I'm not a bad guy, I just get carried away sometimes."  
  
His answer seemed acceptable to her since she nodded. "No, you're not a bad guy. You just seem to always know what to say to get under my skin. You're actually pretty decent when you're not acting like a jerk."  
  
A smile played with his lips and then curled upward. "Was that a compliment, Rory? I didn't know you cared."  
  
Rory groaned, standing back up. "Well, that was short lived. We really need to do something about that inflated head of yours. Its not very becoming."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Tristan stood too. "Mary, Mary, when are you going to realize that my inflated head is what you love most about me?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory turned towards the door, pausing before going back into the house. "Tris, when are you going to realize that I don't love you?"  
  
And although she said it in a joking manner with a small smile on her face, the words stabbed Tristan to the core. No, she didn't love him and never would. Forcing back his tears, he followed her inside.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So, I was working all nicely, making fun of Michel as only I can do, when who calls? None other than that horrid demon like man you call headmaster at Chilton. And thinking he's just calling to antagonize me, because you know all of Hartford is out to get me, I joke around, only to be silenced by the fact that my lovely offspring - who specifically demanded I let her go back to Hell today - had never shown up. Care to elaborate, mini-me?" Lorelai commanded the moment Rory opened the front door.  
  
Rory stared at her mother, who was standing there like a cat ready to pounce, with her mouth hanging open. She closed it, only to have it drop back open.  
  
"You might want to close that trap door of yours, missy. Don't want any ewwie gooie crawlie creepie creatures to make their new home under your tongue."  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Rory shrugged and attempted to get around Lorelai and get to her room. But Lorelai anticipated her every move, pushing her into the living room. "Nuh-uh. Talk. Now. I. Want. Answers. Spill it, kiddo. Where were you? Why weren't you? Who were you? How were you? When were you? WHY WHY WHY?"  
  
Plopping down on the couch, Rory bit her lower lip, deep in thought. "Hello? Rory? Anyone alive in there?" Lorelai continued, tapping on her daughters head.  
  
"Can we not talk about this now, Mom? I really need some coffee." Rory asked, in hopes of skirting around the issue for the moment.  
  
Lorelai, momentarily distracted, took the bait, hook, line and sinker. "Ooh, coffee... The cup of life! The java of juices, the romeo to my juliet, the yin to my yang, the..."  
  
"Okay, to Luke's we go," Rory interrupted before Lorelai had the chance to say anymore. Donning their coats, the two women headed out into town.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Coffee. I. need. coffee," Lorelai whined, stomping into the diner, causing the already-present customers to look up in wonder.  
  
Rory followed close behind, the same sad puppy dog look on her face. "Coffee."  
  
Luke ignored their pleas, coming out from behind the counter to serve an elderly man his dinner. When he came back, the desperate looks upon the Gilmore girl's faces had increased 125%.  
  
"Luukieeeeee, coffffeeeeeeeee. Pleasee," Lorelai whimpered, sticking her bottom lip out slightly.  
  
"No. It'll kill you." Luke responded, pouring a cup of coffee for another customer at the counter.  
  
Lorelai watched in horror, her eyes glaring at him accusingly. "You bad, bad man. You give our coffee to someone else? You must be punished."  
  
Rory watched the exchange with an amused grin on her face, but instantaneously stuck out her lip when Luke turned his attention back to them. "Please, Luke. If you don't give us coffee we're going to have to overthrow you, take over the diner, paint it pink with purple elephants and pretty rainbows and then make you serve us coffee on a silver platter while wearing a bright orange tutu and flouresant bows in your hair."  
  
Lorelai turned to her, looking very proud. She nodded approvingly. "I taught you well, dear daughter." She paused, turning to Luke. "And you would look very hot in that tutu.. I'm thinking along the lines of baby blue and bright yellow bows with those dangly bead things. Pigtails perhaps."  
  
Rory smiled in approval. "Yes. And maybe those..."  
  
"Okay, okay, coffee. Just stop it." Luke gave in, pouring them both hot steaming cups.  
  
Lorelai smirked, downing hers in two sips. "Ahhh, coffee. You are God, Luke."  
  
Luke shrugged and went back to his work, prompting giggles from the two Lorelai's.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I'm leprechaun Lucy and this is my pot of gold. Because me and my goat Judy are out being our usual perfect selves, we can't answer your call...." Pause. Arguing in the background. "Okay, okay. You've reached Lorelai and Rory Gilmore, we're not here or can't find the phone, so leave us a ... BEEP"  
  
"Hey, um, Rory, its Dean... I guess you're not home or whatever, yeah.. We need to talk, so um.. I'll talk to you later. Bye"  
  
Beep.  
  
Rory hesitantly picked up the phone that was miraculously, for the first time ever, where it was supposed to be, and paused before dialing Dean's number. She knew sooner or later she would have to talk to him about what happened... and where she wanted their relationship to go after all that had gone down between them. _"Where do I want us to go,"_ Rory wondered aloud, thanking her lucky stars that Lorelai had strayed from her after departing Luke's, in search of something to rot her teeth out of her head and induce more hyper-active sleepless nights. "_I love Dean.... but theres something else... I don't know where it came from...."_  
  
Shrugging those thoughts away, she quickly dialed Dean's number before she could wimp out. After two rings, a female voice picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi, Mrs Hart... its Rory. Is Dean home?"  
  
"Hello, Rory. I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks," Rory murmured, staring out at the random people outside from where she sat on the couch. A few seconds later, the familiar voice came on the line.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So..." Dean began. "How are you? I mean, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay.. I've been better, obviously, but I'll be okay. How are you?" Rory asked, suddenly very aware that she would rather it was Tristan on the other end. _"Stop it, Rory. Forget about him for ten seconds and work things out with Dean,"_ she thought. And then the nagging feeling was back, screaming that in all honesty, she didn't WANT to work things out with him. She wanted to be single, single just in case Tristan.... _"Tristan what, you idiot? He's your friend, nothing more. You love Dean. DEAN."_ But Tristan is so.... so... Tristan-like. Not Evil-Tristan like either. Just..... Tristan- like._ "Rory, you're not making any sense, darling,"_ she internally warned herself.  
  
".... So is that okay with you?"  
  
"Uh, what?" Rory stammered, making herself focus on the conversation she was supposed to be having. Now was not the time to be arguing with herself.  
  
"I asked if we could get together tomorrow and talk about things face to face. Are you sure you're okay?" Dean inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Listen, Dean, I just remembered I have some stuff I need to do. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Luke's at 5 okay with you?"  
  
"Fine. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye, Ror."  
  
"Bye Dean." Rory echoed, hanging up, her heart hammering in her chest. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking about Tristan.._ "And those eyes. Those blue, blue eyes... **STOP IT RORY.** If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love with Bible-boy."_ The voice inside her head accused, causing Rory to almost trip over a long forgotten sweater that managed to find its way down from her mothers room. "Don't be crazy. I don't love Tristan." Rory announced out loud, but then stopped and smacked her head with her palm. "Oh, my God. I love Tristan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.... not :) I'm not that mean! All needs to be happy and cheery and stuffs in Trory-land. Reaaaaaad and revieeeeew. Its a grand thing. It is. C'mon, you know you're itching to hit that cute lil button down there. For me? :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  
  



	6. Goodbye

_Disclaimer :_ Yadda yadda. Chapter one.  
_  
__Feedback :_ Wow, thanks so much to those who have reviewed.  
  
_A/N : _Weekends are gifts from God. I got the chance to do a little writing this weekend, so I do have a chapter for ya'll. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 06**  


  
  
  
"Whoa there, Ror. How can you love Tristan?" Rory exclaimed outloud, her thoughts tormented. How could it be that it had been so hard for her to tell Dean she loved him, but it only took a few days for her to realize how she felt about Tristan?  
  
_"Fate.."_  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Rory yelled at the voice in her head. There had to be something she could do to stop the incessant babbling that her inner consciousness did.  
  
_"Soul mates.."_  
  
"UGH! Stoooop iiiiittt," Rory said, her head involuntarily slamming into the wall she was leaning against.  
  
"Who's stopping what, where and why?" Lorelai asked, coming into the kitchen, carrying bags full of what Rory decided had to be sweets, coffee and poptarts. The source of their lives.  
  
"Nothing, Mom. What is all this stuff?" Rory questioned, taking a bag from her.  
  
Lorelai grinned like a small child in a candy store. "Yummy treats! We're going to sit our butts down in front of the tv, watch movies, rot our teeth and have girl talk tonight! Sound good?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I have school tomorrow, Mom." She reminded her.  
  
Lorelai grinned evily. "Oh, yeah, minor detail. And don't think I forgot about you not showing up today for a second, missy. Interagation starts at Oh-five-hundred hours."  
  
"Oh-five-hundred hours?" Rory repeated, amusement spreading across her face. "Do you even have a clue what you're talking about?"  
  
Lorelai pouted, indicating that she didnt. "It sounded good. I felt all smart there for a second and you had to go and ruin it. Evil, evil child."  
  
Rory smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry, forgiven?"  
  
Scrunching up her face in mock-thought, Lorelai smirked. "Only if you'll sing "Summer Nights" with me while we watch _Grease_."  
  
Rory groaned and her head hit the wall again. "Do I have too?"  
  
Lorelai nodded. "If you want off my bad list, you must. Those suuuuuuuumeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr niiiiiiigggghhhhhhhttsssssssssss. You can be John Travolta and I'll be Olivia Newton-John. We can do duets all night long and dance around. Ooh, I can just see you in a pair of leather pants singing Grease Lightening and...."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Why do you get to be Olivia Newton-John? I thought we agreed to switch back and forth. I was John Travolta last time," Rory protested.  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue. "You want off my bad list?"  
  
Sighing in defeat, Rory frowned. "When do we start?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
_"Help! Somebody Help!"_ Rory screamed, thrashing back and forth in her sleep. Lorelai was immediately downstairs in her daughters room.  
  
"Rory, Rory honey wake up," She whispered loudly, shaking her form.  
  
_"Please, no"_ Rory screamed again, jolting up in her bed, sweating profusely. Her blue eyes darted around the room, fear attacking her senses, but she relaxed as the surroundings became familiar.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Lorelai asked quietly from her spot beside her daughters bed.  
  
Rory jumped, turning in the direction of the voice, clamping a hand over her heart. "Jeesus, you scared me."  
  
Lorelai smiled and sat down on the bed, pulling Rory into her arms. "I'm sorry, Ror."  
  
Rory leaned back in her mothers embrace, relishing in the familiar comfort. "I couldn't get away, Mom.. I couldn't and he was so big...." she whimpered, tears finding their way out as for the first time she spilled her heart out to her mother about the events that had turned her life upside down. Lorelai didn't say anything except the quiet and gentle loving words she spoke to comfort her terrified offspring.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So I was thinking you and your mom could help me move into my apartment this weekend," Christopher said, leaning back and glancing at his daughter.  
  
Rory nodded absentmindedly, her eyes staring at the clock. She had to meet Dean shortly.  
  
"And then I can introduce you to my one-legged prostitute girlfriend and her carebear loving twin sister, who just happens to be attached to her at the hip.." Christopher continued.  
  
Rory's head shot up, "What?!"  
  
Smiling, Christopher shook his head. "Whats going on in that mind of yours, Rory?"  
  
Sighing, Rory turned her attention to her father. "Theres this boy... "  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"No, not Dean. Well, kind of Dean, but not really. Although it involves Dean and..."  
  
"Rory, slow down. You're not making any sense."  
  
Rory took a deep breath. "This guy... the one who came over and made me get up and smile and stuff again... I think I like him. I mean I do, well, at least i think so.."  
  
Christopher nodded. "Okay, so you think you like this guy.."  
  
"But he's just not any guy, he's a Tristan-like-guy and thats not a good thing. Well, it is, when he's being un-Evil-Tristan-like, but he's usually Evil-Tristan and then theres Dean, who's my boyfriend, or at least I think he's my boyfriend...."  
  
"Uh, sweetie, maybe you should talk to your Mom about this," Christopher interrupted. "I'm still trying to get used to you not being in diapers anymore, I dont think I can handle wherever this conversation is heading."  
  
Rory cracked a smile and stood up. "Thats okay, thanks Dad. I've gotta go meet Dean. You're coming with us to Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow, aren't you?"  
  
Christopher sighed, showing just how much he was looking forward to that. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll see you then."  
  
Rory's smiled widened and she hugged him. "Okay. Bye Dad."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Luke looked up from his newspaper as the door of the diner opened, revealing the youngest Gilmore, who was glancing around nervously. "Hey, Rory. Wheres your mom?"  
  
Rory's eyes darted towards him and she grinned happily. Even though she had a father, Luke had always been more of a father figure for her. He was always there whenever she needed him. "Luke, coffee. Mom should be here soon."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and poured her a cup of coffee. "So how was the first day back at school?" He asked concerned.  
  
Rory inhaled the contents of her cup and let out a happy sigh before looking back up at him. "Chilton is Chilton. No matter how much time you spend away from there, it never changes. The teachers were relentless with the work, I wont catch up until Mom wins a Grammy."  
  
Luke smirked. "In other words, never. Tough break, kiddo."  
  
Rory nodded and was about to reply, but the door opened again and Dean strolled in. Luke tensed, an angry look taking over his face. Rory shook her head at him, indicating that he was there to talk to her. "Thanks for the coffee, Luke." She called, hopping off the stool and walking over to Dean.  
  
"Hey," He greeted when she approached him.  
  
"Hey. Lets grab a table," Rory said, walking towards a table in the back corner. Dean followed close behind.  
  
"So, are you doing okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"I guess so. What about you?" Rory inquired, eager to change the subject to something other than what had happened.  
  
Dean shrugged. "I've been alright. I-I'm sorry about everything, Rory. I overreacted, I know that you would never cheat on me and that your grandmother did set this up for you. But just the thought of you being with some other guy... it got to me."  
  
Rory fell silent for a minute. "You have to trust me, Dean. If you can't trust me, we can't have a relationship. This isn't the first time you've overreacted..."  
  
Dean reached across the table to take her hand, but she immediately pulled back. Sighing in fustration, he glared at her. "So what are you saying? That because I didn't want my girlfriend going out with some rich guy, we can't be together?"  
  
"No. Thats why we can't be together, Dean. We can't be together because I can't be with someone who is going to throw a fit everytime I have to do something with another guy. What are you going to do if I end up being partnered up with some guy from school on a project? Call me a whore because I wont be able to spend that time with you? I can't do that, Dean. Not anymore."  
  
Dean's eyes flashed with anger. "And where exactly does _Tristan_ fit into all of this?"  
  
Rory was taken aback. "Tristan? Tristan has nothing to do with any of this."  
  
"Oh come off it, Rory. I know it was him who picked you up yesterday. Why would he do that? I thought you hated him." Dean argued.  
  
Struggling to produce an answer for the accusations Dean was throwing at her, Rory's anger grew. "Tristan was being a friend when I needed one the most. I don't hate him, I never did, I only said that because I didn't want you to leave that day! Tristan was there for me when you weren't! I was almost raped, Dean! Don't you get that? He was there and you weren't. He was a friend and you weren't." Rory cried.  
  
"So now I guess he'll be a boyfriend and I wont, right?" Dean seethed.  
  
Rory's eyes grew wide in shock. "Nobody said anything about Tristan being a boyfriend, but you're right about one thing. You wont be." She announced, standing up.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Luke was at the table immediately. "Is there a problem here?" He demanded, glaring at Dean.  
  
Dean stood up. "No, I was just leaving. Goodbye Rory." He said, stalking out of the diner.  
  
Rory watched him go, her heart full of mixed feelings. What had just happened? Why did she break up with Dean?  
  
_"Tristan...."_  
  
Oh, no, the voice was back. Mentally fighting with herself, Rory glanced around the diner, where all the customers were staring at her in surprise. Luke included.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Rory nodded and handed him a few dollars. "I gotta go. Send coffee home with my mom, please."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Well there ya go, chapter six. I had to end the whole Dean/Rory thing officially, and I hope it wasn't too rushed or crappily written. Let me know what you think :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  
  



	7. Snow light, snow bright

_Disclaimer :_ if CMM were mine, would i be spending time here writing? No. Everything associated with GG is not mine. Any additonal characters/situations/places are the sole creation of my imagination. !  
  
_Feedback :_ yo, I would love you if you let me know what you think. I'll return the favor if you're also an author !  
_  
__Thanks :_ To those who have reviewed and Casti for checking this over and giving me her thoughts.  
  
Also, just so things dont get too confusing, I've made the conscious decision to make this story take place during the winter, (think early december). Having a snow day from school today inspired this chapter :)  
  
  
  
  
  


**Baby, Be Mine****  
****Chapter 07**  


  
  
  
  
"Rorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Lorelai sang, coming into Rory's room at what would, by a normal persons standards, way too early to even be awake. But Lorelai had yet to go to bed.  
  
Opening one eye, Rory still managed to glare at her mother. "Mom? Its 3 in the morning, what do you want?"  
  
Lorelai grinned and jumped on the bed, forcing Rory to sit up. "Guess what!"  
  
"What?" came the mumbled response.  
  
"Guess! You get three tries but the first two don't count."  
  
Rory sighed and finally opened the other eye. "Its too early to do this. And I have to get up for school in a few hours, just tell me."  
  
Lorelai pouted but quickly brightened, remembering why she had awoken the youngest Gilmore so early in the morning. "I cant tell you, so if you're not going to guess, I'm just going to have to show you!" She announced, pulling Rory out of the bed.  
  
Groaning in protest, Rory managed to untangle her blanket from around her body before she fell out of bed. Standing, she stretched and followed her mother out to the living room. Lorelai was waiting impatiently, standing in front of the window, her eyes wide with happiness. "Whatwas so important that you had to drag me - Oh, my, God, its snowing!" Rory exclaimed, forgetting all about the prior sleepiness.  
  
Lorelai's smile brightened the entire room. "I know! Now aren't you glad you got up?"  
  
Rory didn't respond, but continued to stare out the window in amazement. The first snow of the year. Winter. The most magical time of the year. "Get dressed!" Lorelai suddenly demanded.  
  
Rory turned to her in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Get dressed! Come on, hurry!" She continued as she headed up the stairs to get dressed herself. Unable to argue with her spontaneous mother, Rory trudged back into her room to do the same.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tristan awoke long before his alarm went off, his mind fighting off dreams of her. Of Rory.Sighing, he sat up, his eyes traveling to the world outside. The very wet, white world outside. _"Great_," he mumbled, falling back on his bed. Glancing at the clock, he  
realized it was barely four a.m. and rolled over in a vain attempt to get back to sleep. Almost instantly, as he began to drift off, the phone rang. After numerous curse words left his mouth, he grabbed the reciever.  
  
"What?" He muttered, not quite awake yet.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Upon hearing that voice, his eyes snapped open, his mind standing at attention. "Rory?"  
  
The girl giggled with excitement. "Yeah. Sorry to call so early, but its snowing and my mom made me get up and well, I started thinking about you and.. I shouldn't have called. Im sorry, I woke you up. I'll let you go back to bed now."  
  
"No, I was awake," Tristan fibbed, not wanting her to feel bad about calling, nor did he want to hang up just yet. "What I'm wondering is just why you're awake at four in the morning. We have school today, you know."  
  
Rory laughed. "I know, but its snowing! My mom woke me up so we could be the first to walk through it. Its a our tradition, with the first snow of the year."  
  
Tristan smiled in spite of being woke up so early. He'd gladly wake up at this time everyday if it meant he could talk to her. "I see. So why are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"  
  
Rory bit her lower lip, debating how to answer that one. She wasn't sure _why_ she had called him. "I missed you," she blurted out before having the chance to think about it.  
  
With those words, Tristan's heart began to flutter a little more. _God, if she had__ any idea what she does to me,_ Tristan thought. "Missed me, Mary? We just saw each other yesterday."  
  
"I know," Rory admitted, "but we barely got the chance to talk." She paused, talking to whom Tristan presumed was Lorelai in the background. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll see you in school, okay?"  
  
Tristan frowned physically and mentally, "I'll see you before school. I'm picking you up."  
  
"You don't have to, Tristan," Rory objected. "Its so far out of your way and with the snow.."  
  
"Im picking you up, no arguements." Tristan interrupted. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Sighing, she gave in. "Okay. I'll see you later. Goodnight, Tristan."  
  
"Night, Rory."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
When Tristan pulled up in front of the Gilmore residence a few hours later, he was surprised to see not Rory run out to meet him, but Lorelai. "Hey, kiddo, come on in. We've been waiting for you."  
  
Tristan gave her a weary look. "We'll be late..."  
  
Lorelai shook her head, smiling. "Nobody's going to be late today. Last minute school closing and there is no way Rory and I are letting you drive back to Hartford with this storm coming in. Now get your butt inside before I have to drag you in there."  
  
Unable to believe his luck, Tristan more than willingly turned off the car and followed Lorelai inside the warm house. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, decked out in her lannel pajamas, munching on a poptart. She looked up when they entered the room. "Tristan!" She exclaimed, hugging him fiercely.  
  
Extremely shocked by her actions, he hugged her slightly. "Hey, Ror. Guess you're stuck with me for the day, huh?" He teased, the ever so present smirk making its debut.  
  
Rory shot him a baleful look, but then broke into a smile. "Ah, you're not as bad as you think you are. Beside's, my mom will probably put you to work. Somebody's gotta pull the sled after all."  
  
Lorelai stood back, watching this exchange, but perked up when the word "sled" was mentioned. "Ooh, thats right! We've got a big strong male species here now, we can go. Goodie, goodie gum drops. C'mon children, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Tristan eyed them, unable to tell if they were for joking or not. "Are you serious?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Rory feigned shock, "Of couse we are. You think we're letting you stay for the fun of it? C'mon Bible-boy, we've got some extra snow gear laying around here somewhere."  
  
Lorelai jumped up and down, clapping her hands happily. "Yay! You go get dressed, young one and I'll get our escort all dolled up." After Rory departed into her room, she turned to their guest. "You don't mind wearing hot pink snowpants do you?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Mmm, cocoa" Rory murmured, gulping the scalding hot liquid down. In the eyes of the Gilmore's, hot chocolate was next to godliness. After coffee, that is.  
  
Tristan chuckled and took a sip of his own. "I can't believe you two talked me into this."  
  
Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes twinkling and he felt his heart pang. That was the look he wanted her to give him for the rest of their lives. "It was futile trying to argue with us. We're irresistable."  
  
"Touche. Where'd your mom run off to?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory wrinkled up her nose and let her eyes wander around the park. "I'm not sure. She'll be back though, can count on that."  
  
Unable to resist, Tristan draped an arm around her shoulders, which she took in a purely friendly way. "Well, instead of just standing here, why don't we do what we came here for?"  
  
Rory dropped her cup into the trash bin and smiled up at him. "Lets go!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow?" Tristan asked suddenly as Rory walked him out to his car. The snow storm of that morning had passed over, after dropping a few more inches of the white stuff on them.  
  
Rory stopped for a moment to think and then shook her head. "Not really. I was just planning on spending the day catching up on homework."  
  
Tristan paused before opening the car door. "I can come over and help, if you want of course. I've still got all my notes from last week."  
  
"That would be great," Rory said gratefully and gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Tristan said, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there.  
  
Rory grinned and waved. "Bye."  
  
Tristan waved back and without another word, sped off into the winter wonderland.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, thats it for this lil chapter. Its not really... anything, just a filler chapter.Things start happening in the next chapter though, keep your eyes peeled for it!  
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  
  
  



	8. A thing

_Disclaimer : _I own zilch.   
_  
__Feedback :_ I like feedback, yes. The more positive reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write. Constructive criticism  
and negativity is welcome as long as you don't slaughter me. Thanks :)  
_  
__Author Note:_ Big thank you to all the reviewers, you give me life. A special thank you goes out to, once again, to  
Casti for her thoughts and to inmyeyes for her itsybitsy (okay, big) help. Thank you :)  
  
  
  
... and without further ado...  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 08**  


  
  
  
Later That Night...  
  
  
"Its an evil ploy to make us their mindless puppet dolls," Lorelai whined.  
  
"We're going," Rory said firmly, putting the finishing touches on her hair.  
  
"I don't wannaaa!"  
  
"Don't care, we're going. Come on, Grandma will kill us if we're late again." Rory announced, pushing her reluctant  
mother out the front door.  
  
Lorelai stuck her tongue out and climbed into the drivers seat. "Hey, if she kills us, we won't have to go to dinner anymore."  
  
_"Mom.."_  
  
"Meanie."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Dinner that night went reasonably well, with only a few moments of silence, mostly due to something Lorelai said or did that  
went over her parents head and the tiny fight that ensued when Christopher didn't show up, though he called explaining that he had to go back to Boston for the night to get things ready for his move. Emily and Richard cautiously skated over the incident they had inadvertently caused, only asking how she was doing and if there was anything they could do for her. Rory remained silent for most of the meal, her thoughts a million miles away, her subconscious fighting off memories that threatened to take over her life. And as they did, more often than not, her thoughts traveled to Tristan. She wondered where he was, what he was doing and who he was with. It wasn't until the ride home that Rory laid it all out for her mother.  
  
"I like him."  
  
Lorelai gave her a sideways glance. "Who can blame you? That mohawk is the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. And those tattoos, ooh. Aww, my baby is growing up."  
  
Rory smiled in spite of herself. "Mom, focus."  
  
"Oh, right. Who were we talking about again?" Lorelai asked before blowing up in a tirade about how some people were just not meant to drive.  
  
"Tristan." Rory admitted lowly.  
  
Lorelai looked over at her, a knowing expression on her face. "Evil Bible - Boy, huh? Can't blame you there, sweetie, who would've known that the devil incarnate could look so good. And why you didn't share such vital information with me before escapes my understanding, but I'll let that slide, for now. But back to this liking him thing, are you sure?"  
  
Rory nodded slowly. "I think so. It so frustrating though! I mean, this is Tristan, I'm not supposed to be falling for him! First we're kind of friends, then we're enemies, then we're kind of friends, then.. we're nothing and now this. When he's around, I can't imagine being anything more than friends, but when we're apart I can't think of anything but him and his gorgeous eyes."  
  
Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure his eyes are all you think about?"  
  
Groaning, Rory leaned against the window, staring out at the dark, snow covered world that flashed before her eyes. "I just don't understand him. Before all this happened, it was like he was avoiding me, but then he just showed up, acting all contrite, apologizing for being such a jerk and now we're friends. Sometimes he acts like there's nothing in the world he'd rather be doing then spending time with me, and then he reverts to Evil-Tristan and drives me crazy. But I like him."  
  
"He likes you too, honey," Lorelai said, patting Rory's knee in a motherly fashion.  
  
Rory didn't respond, just sighed and continued to stare out the window.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Why are you getting all dressed up, I thought you were only studying?" Lane inquired, watching her best friend scurry around her room in a vain attempt to find something decent to wear.   
  
Rory whirled around, her blue eyes wide. "I...I'm not getting dressed up. I'm just getting dressed," she protested lamely.  
  
Lane eyed her curiously. "Ooo..kay. There's something you're not telling me."  
  
"No, there's not. You know everything, all caught up. Nothing new that you haven't been told. See, I'm not not telling you anything." Rory objected, sounding a little bit too much like her mother.  
  
"Rorrrrry, you don't tell me anything anymore," Lane complained, flopping down onto her friends bed, flipping through a fashion magazine.  
  
Rory slipped her choice of a shirt over her head before turning back to Lane. "Okay, I wasn't completely honest with you about who I'm studying with."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"Tristan's coming over and -"  
  
"Wait, Tristan? The Evil-Person from Chilton? **That Tristan**?" Lane exclaimed.  
  
Rory nodded soundlessly.  
  
Lane stood up, her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I mean, this is like big, whoa there, news. How could you not tell me?"  
  
Rory sank down on her bed. "I don't know, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been trying to figure it all out."  
  
Catching the confusion in Rory's voice, Lane sat down next to her. "Figure all what out?"  
  
"How I feel. I mean -"  
  
"Whoa, how you feel? Do you like... have a thing for him?"   
  
"Rory has a thing, Rory has a thing," Lorelai sang, as she came bounding into the teens room and instantaneously, their conversation. "Rory so has a thing!"  
  
Rory shot her mother a baleful look. "You're not helping, Mom."  
  
Lorelai quieted down, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of them. "You should see this boy, Lanie-pooh. What I would give to be sixteen years younger..."  
  
"Okay, gross." Rory interrupted. "I would rather not have the mental image of you and him while we're studying, thank you very much."  
  
Lorelai smirked. "She'd rather have the mental image of her and him," she said to Lane.  
  
Rory threw her hands in the air. "Im beginning to regret telling you anything."  
  
Lorelai ignored her. "Not that I blame her, I mean, he's a total Ken doll, with these amazing blue eyes. And his hair.."  
  
Lane leaned forward, obviously interested in what Lorelai was explaining.   
  
"...And he's going to be here shortly, so if you two could _please_ stop talking about him like that, otherwise I'm not going to be able to look at him," Rory said, pushing her way into her mothers description.  
  
Lorelai giggled and jumped to her feet. "Okay, okay, I get your point Evil-Mini-Me. I've gotta get to work, call me if you need anything."  
  
Rory nodded absentmindedly as her mother winked at Lane and turned to leave.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
_"Thats_ Tristan? Your mom wasn't kidding when she said he was hot. Why did you not tell me he was hot?" Lane asked excitedly as she and Rory peered down from the upstairs window at the person who had just pulled into the Gilmore driveway.   
  
"I don't, I mean.. Sorry," Rory mumbled, cursing herself for not being able to form correct sentences. She was already a fumbling mess and he hadn't even knocked yet.  
  
Lane grinned and closed the curtain. "Well, I'll let you introduce us and then I'll be on my way. My mom will kill me if I spend time in a house with a very hot strange male being without parental supervision."  
  
Rory giggled and jumped as the echo of a knock rang throughout the house. "Okay, come on."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Tristan stood on the other side of the Gilmore's front door, nervous as could be. Why had he suggested they study together? It was just going to make things harder for him. Seeing her, looking so beautiful and not being able to reach out and touch her like he so desperately needed to. It had been nearly impossible to keep from kissing her the day before, as she stood there, her chestnut hair glimmering in the winter sun. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand to knock again, only to have the door fly open in front of him. There she was, the dark navy shirt she wore enhancing the blue of her eyes ten times over. They stood there for a few moments, just staring in awe when suddenly a bubbly dark haired girl jumped out from behind her.   
  
"Hi, you must be Tristan. I'm Lane, Rory's friend. But I gotta get going, nice meeting you. I'll call you later, Rory." She called, making her way out of the house.  
  
Tristan stared after her. "It was uh, nice meeting you too." He said, turning back to Rory. "Hey."  
  
Rory smiled and stepped aside, letting him in. "Hey. You're late," she said, not accusingly.  
  
"Woke up late," Tristan shrugged, trying not to notice the way she was looking at him, trying not to imagine what that look could mean. He couldn't let his thoughts wander that way, it would be too hard.  
  
Rory nodded, rocking on her heels nervously. After finally admitting her feelings to someone other than herself, she wasn't sure how to act around him. A few more minutes passed before Tristan finally broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"We should get to work."  
  
Agreeing, Rory led him into the living room and they sat down on the couch, the accidental brush of his arm against hers sending flames through both of their veins. They worked steadily, mostly in silence for a good hour when Rory finally sighed and closed her book. "This sucks."  
  
Tristan gave her a weird look. "Of course it sucks, its homework."  
  
"No, thats not what I mean. I mean, us."  
  
"Us?" Tristan asked, pretending to be ignorant. Of course he knew exactly what she was referring too.   
  
"Yeah, us. Yesterday we were like best friends and today... its just..." Rory paused, trying to find the right words.  
  
"Weird? Different?" Tristan supplied.  
  
"Yes. I don't want it to be weird or different between us. What we had yesterday was good, today is bad. Can we please go back to that way?" Rory asked.   
  
Tristan nodded and grinned. "Of course we could make things even better between us," he teased.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, hitting him over the head with a pillow. "You just don't change, do you?"  
  
Giving her a smug look, he laughed. "Oh, Mary, Mary...."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"I had fun today, thank you for coming over," Rory said, walking Tristan to the door.  
  
"It was my pleasure. Its not everyday I get to spend my time with such a beautiful girl," Tristan said in a teasing manner, but the underlying truth was apparent to both of them.  
  
Rory blushed, glancing down at the floor and it was all Tristan could take. Without comprehension of his actions, he lifted her chin with his finger, his eyes meeting hers. Slowly his hand moved down, winding with hers and she stared at him expectantly. Searching her face for permission, he leaned down, his lips inching closer to hers....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was that a crappy cliffhanger? Yeah, it was. I'm sorry. Will they kiss? Will they be interrupted? Time will only tell. Let me know what you think :)   
  
*~* Shay *~*  
  
  
  



	9. Hey, baby

_Disclaimer :_ Yanno where.  
  
_Feedback :_ Please :)  
  
_Authors Note :_ OMG, I just read the reviews I've gotten for the last chapter and I do apologize for being an ever so mean mean person and ending it there. I figured I better get this chapter up before I start getting death threats in the mail or something. :) I wont do it again, I pro - well, I cant promise, but I'll try not to! Anyway, enjoy this one, its short but sweet :) (And excuse me it doesn't make any sense. Im trying, but its only 7o'clock in the morning, so it might not.)  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 09**  


  
  
  
  
Rory's mind was racing. Tristan was going to kiss her! But wait... Tristan was going to kiss her? Again? Her eyes widened with  
surprise as he merely leaned down to pick up the pencil she had dropped and she involuntarily sighed. _No, no, go back and do it over, kiss him!_ Her mind screamed. But the moment was over, and if all were being completely honest, both felt extremely incomplete at that moment.   
  
Tristan broke his gaze from her disappointed expression. She had wanted it, she had wanted him to kiss her and he ruined it. Why hadn't he just gone for the kill instead of beelining and pretending he was just picking up her pencil. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ There was a minute of silence before Tristan's mind began functioninng again. "Um, here," he mumbled, handing her the pencil.  
  
Rory tucked the pencil behind an ear and gave him a guarded smile. "Thanks."  
  
Tristan glanced around nervously, down at his shoes, at the small crack in the wall, the mound of clothes upstairs that seemed to be slipping closer to the first floor with every second that passed. Anywhere but at Rory. Its was back, the horrible awkwardness between them, something they tried so hard not to let reenter their friendship. "Well, I better get going." He finally got out, making himself look at her again.  
  
Rory caught his eye, taken aback by the amount of emotion that shone within them, emotion she had never seen before, ones she hadn't thought Tristan was capable of. Slowly, she nodded. "Okay."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he leaned over slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not a suitable substitute in the slightest bit, but all that was offered. "I'll see you in school, Monday."  
  
"Bye," She whispered, watching as he turned and opened the door.  
  
"See ya," Came his reply and then the door shut. Seconds later an engine could be heard as he warmed his car up. There was an overwhelming sense of loss on Rory's part, almost as if she had missed out on the biggest chance of a lifetime. For once in her life, thoughts escaped her and she flung the door open, her mind focused on one thing. Getting that moment back.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan put the car back into park as Rory came running down the front steps and over to his car. Without a second thought, he rolled down his window, gasping from the burst of cold air that hit him. "Miss me already, Mary?"   
  
Rory's heart jumped at the sight of the almost unbearable cocky smirk that always followed the use of his nickname for her. Since when had that become a sign of endearment? She didn't know. "You're insufferable."  
  
Tristan's grin intensified. "So I've been told."  
  
That flaming grin however, was quickly put out as Rory took lead and leaned over to kiss him. Sparks flew, the heavens opened and ultimately.. neither knew. The kiss was short, but long enough for both of them to be shocked to the core. Rory's face turned red from embarrassment and she turned on her heel, flying back into the house without another word. Tristan watched her go, and for the first time in his life, a real, true, genuinely loved smile took over his features.  
  
It was too bad neither of them saw the dark haired boy that stood across the street, the single rose he had held in his hand discarded in the snow.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Did that totally suck or what? But this is chapter nine so the troryness had to start somewhere.. anyway, not everything is going to be hunkydory from now on... problems arise, theres an erratic mother (or two) stuck in there somewhere and lets not forget the jealous boyfriend from the past.. More coming soon!   
  
*~*Shay*~*  
  
  
  



	10. Expect the Unexpected

_Disclaimer :_ As usual, first chapter  
  
_ Thanks :_ To all of you and your kind reviews. This chapters for you!  
  
_ Feedback :_ Is as necessary as air, water, food and all that good stuff. Pleasssseeeee, it does the heart good :)  
  
_ Authors Note :_ I have no clue where Im taking this story, I really don't. All I know is that its Trory all the way. I have no idea what Im going to write in this chapter, so I apologize in advance if I end up bouncing around too much, forgetting small details (and possibly some larger ones) and throwing things way out of proportion. In reality, that's just how I am. I'll try to keep things somewhat understandable :)  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
**

"So he's not going to be your boyfriend, huh?" Came the angered voice behind her.  
  
Rory spun around, nearly dropping the sacred liquid that resided inside her styrofoam cup. "Dean, hi."  
  
"You just broke up with me so you could run to him, is that it? God, Rory, I thought what we had was good." Dean accused, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What?" Rory sputtered, completely taken aback. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Give it up, Rory, I'm not an idiot and Im most definately not blind. I saw you kiss him yesterday."  
  
"You were spying on me?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean gave her a bothered look. "I didn't have to spy. As soon as he showed up at your door it was all over town. I was just walking down the street. Its a free country you know, I am allowed to do that."  
  
Rory shook her head. "You _were_ spying on me."  
  
"You still kissed him."  
  
"I never said I didn't."  
  
"We only broke up three days ago and you're already kissing somebody else? And not just anyone, but _him_?" Dean argued.  
  
Rory sighed, kicking some snow around absentmindedly. "This is exactly why we broke up, Dean. I can't take this jealousy thing you've got going on. Theres nothing going on between Tristan and I." She argued back, her mind screaming the exact opposite. There _was_ something going on between them, but she wasn't sure what just yet.  
  
Dean stared at her, disbelief apparent on his face. "You're not the type of person to just go around kissing people that theres nothing going on with."  
  
"Now you're an expert on the type of person I am?" Rory shot back. "I dont believe this. So what if there _is_ something going on with me and Tristan? You don't have a say in what I can and cannot do anymore, Dean."  
  
Dean snorted and turned to walk away. "Just don't come crawling back when he dumps you after getting you in bed. He's only after your body."  
  
Rory stared after him, wide eyed.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Now let me get this straight, he actually had the nerve to say you'd come crawling back to _him_?" Lorelai gasped, settling down next to Rory with a big bag of M&M's in one hand and a pot of coffee in the other.  
  
Rory reached into the bag, extracting all the blue M&M's before responding with a nod. "And he said he's only after my body, that he'll dump me once he gets me in bed. I don't know Mom, what if Dean's right? What if all I am is another conquest to him?"  
  
Lorelai set the pot of coffee down on the floor next to the couch and opened her arms to her daughter, who promptly fell into them. "I don't think so, Ror. I've seen the way he looks at you, with this look of absolute adoration in his eyes. Dean's just jealous."  
  
Rory conceded this point, having witnessed that look herself the day before. Not to mention the way his lips felt on hers... "What am I supposed to say to him now though? I mean, I just kissed him, out of nowhere. I don't just kiss people." Rory said, ignoring the fact that Dean had said the same thing to her earlier.  
  
Lorelai grinned. "You just kissed him before, didn't you?"  
  
Rory groaned. "Thats different, I didnt like him like that then! And Dean and I had just broken up..." she stopped, realizing the irony of the situation.  
  
"Mmhmm. Just follow your heart sweetie, everything will work out."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
_Monday Morning, Chilton  
  
__  
_Tristan stared at her from afar. He wanted to go over there, God, did he. He wanted to tease her, banter with her, give her his trademark smirk, as if things were the way they had been before Saturday had come. Before their lips had met in that sacred dance for the second time. Before he had fallen head over heels completely in love with her. After she had kissed him, the way he felt could not compare in the slightest bit to the way he had before. Before it had been bearable to be around her without touching her. Well, almost bearable at least. Now, the very thought of being within five feet of her scared him, he knew he couldn't control himself. So he resounded to avoiding her. It wasn't that he wanted to, but more like that of a need. So much for any hopes of being friends.  
  
_Friends_, that word left a sour taste in his mouth. Granted, Tristan would much rather be her friend than nobody to her, but after the height of passion he had felt, he needed more. All or nothing. Down the hall, he watched her pick her bookbag off the floor, glancing around. Probably looking for him, he guessed. Instinctively, he ducked behind a row of lockers, sighing deeply. His thoughts overtook his reality, causing him to jump when his friend Gary Shaw punched him good naturedly in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, DuGrey."  
  
Tristan snapped to attention. "Hey, Shaw," he echoed the greeting, knowing it was painfully obvious something was amiss.  
  
And Gary picked up on this, having known Tristan since their early childhood. "Whats up?"  
  
Shrugging, Tristan plastered a fake smile to his face. "Nothing. Gotta get to class, I'll see you later."  
  
Gary watched his friends retreating form, a smile crossing his features. He had seen him making googly eyes at that Gilmore chick earlier and was now positive Tristan had gone and fallen in love. "Just don't screw this one up, DuGrey," Gary muttered, heading in the direction of his first hour.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Rory scanned the lunch room in a vain attempt to find Tristan. They had no morning classes together, so it wasn't all that surprising that she hadn't seen him yet, but she had the sinking feeling that he was avoiding her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of blond make a hasty exit. Dropping the food she hadn't gotten the chance to eat into the garbage bin, she took off after him. Rory found him, leaning against his locker, his shoulders drooping. As she drew closer, she became more and more aware that something was wrong, that he was battling some kind of inner battle.   
  
"Tristan?" She called hesitantly.  
  
Tristan visably tensed at the sound of her voice. He knew she would follow him out here. Slowly, he turned around to face her, but refused to meet her eyes. "Hey, Mary."  
  
Rory stepped a little closer, a concerned look on her face. "Whats wrong, Tristan?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Tris..." Rory started, coming closer still. "Why are you avoiding me?" She asked quietly.  
  
Tristan tugged at the coller of his shirt, feeling increasingly warm with each step she took towards him. This confrontation was going to be the end of him. But back to her question. How was he supposed to answer that? He couldn't tell her he was doing it because he loved her. Or could he? She was the one who kissed _him_, after all. "Im not," He protested hoarsely.  
  
Rory's heart swelled at the husky emotion filled voice he spoke those words in. It took all the willpower she held not to throw her arms around him and kiss him madly. "Yes, you are."  
  
His shoulders dropped again and he leaned further into the locker, as if he were trying to disappear. "I just cant...."  
  
"You just cant what, Tristan? Please, tell me," Rory pressed.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Tristan lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I just can't be around you like this anymore, Rory. I can't pretend I don't feel anything for you when all I can do is think otherwise. I can't be your friend when all I want to do is kiss you." He stopped, glancing at her to gauge her reaction. It was nothing like he had expected....  
  
  
*******  
  
  
Evil, aren't I? I always end chapters at the absolute worst time. Sorry that this is so short and uninstresting.. I'll try and not make the next chapter suck so much. Your reviews/comments, as always, are greatly appreciated it. Let me know what I can do to make this story better (suggestions on events, please. mind..is..blank..). Gracias for reading :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	11. I Think I Love You

_Disclaimer :_ It hasn't moved. Still on the first chapter  
_Feedback :_ *gasp* I never ever expected over 100 reviews. You all are the greatest and I mean that from the bottom of my heart :)  
_A/n:_ Im so very sick today, so this chapter might be kinda short. I'll try to pack in as much stuff as I can, but don't be upset with me if I only manage to make a mockery of my story.  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 11**  


  
  
  
  
"Ah, what, huh?" Rory fumbled, her eyes dilated.   
  
Tristan sighed, hooking his finger underneath her chin. "I think Im in love with you."  
  
"Right.. in love... me... with me.." The words came out slowly, mumbled and squeaky.   
  
"Rory," Tristan said firmly, causing her too meet his eyes, knowing that she would be able to tell, without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't lying if she looked hard enough. And she didn't disappoint. Her own blue eyes searched his, widening with surprise as the truth became clear to her.  
  
"How? I mean, why me?" Rory asked softly.  
  
Tristan chucked lightly. "Why not you? Rory, you're the single most amazing person I've ever met. I know I've never given you a reason to like me, to even want to be friends with me. But you did and I know I've probably ruined that by telling you this, but I can't pretend anymore. If you never want to talk to me again, I'll understand." He said, turning to walk away.   
  
Rory watched in silence as his form retreated from in front of her. Why was she just standing there, letting him go? Why didn't she tell him she felt the same way, that she loved him too? Something inside her snapped as these thoughts raced through her head. She needed him, needed him as much as one needs air to breath, food to live, as much as she and her mother needed coffee. He had made her feel again, after she was certain that she never would. Not even Lorelai had achieved that feat. "Tristan, wait." These words were spoken ever so slightly, but just loud enough for him to hear. Tristan halted in mid step, turning on his heel, gazing at her from down the hall. "Can we get out of here?" She asked, unbelieving that she was suggesting they leave school without permission.  
  
Tristan couldn't help the smile that spread across his handsome features and he nodded. "Come on."  
  
Rory ran up to him and they linked arms, sneaking out the doors and off of school campus.  
  
*****  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Tristan asked, sneaking a peek at her profile. This day was beyond comprehension. Not only had he finally revealed his feelings to her, but she hadn't pushed him away, and had actually suggested they skip school.  
  
Rory shrugged, turning to face him. "Somewhere we can be alone, I guess."  
  
_Alone, with Rory_...Those few words ran through his head over and over, causing him to nearly lose his cool. What had he done to deserve this? "I doubt anyone's at my place," he offered hesitantly, not sure how she would react.  
  
Rory was silent, seemingly considering this option. Finally, she nodded. "Okay."  
  
Pleasantly stunned, Tristan turned the car around and headed in the direction of the DuGrey residence.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Home, sweet home," Tristan said, ushering a timid Rory inside the overbearingly large mansion.  
  
She had been here before, but had been too upset to take in her surroundings. Today, however, Rory looked around in awe, having never seen such lavish things, not even in the home of her grandparents. But beneath that was a very cold, unfeeling feeling. Tristan watched her with mild interest. "Why don't we go downstairs?"  
  
Rory nodded absentmindedly, her mind a million miles away. "Sounds good." She said, forcing herself to give him a smile. And this one simple smile nearly caused him to die a happy man. Nodding, he led her downstairs, where the posh basement, while still impressive, contrasted deeply with the rest of the house. Once they were settled on the couch, Rory with a large cup of coffee and Tristan with his coke, she turned her attention back to him. "Did you really mean what you said?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you, Rory." Tristan answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
Tristan furrowed his forehead in thought, contemplating just how to answer that. "I don't know, really. I'll be honest, at first you were just another game to me, but as I got to know you, it became so much more than that. I know I didn't go about trying to get you to like me in the best way, but I didn't know what else to do. I've never had to work for anything or _anyone_ before and it was infuriating that you wouldn't give me the time of day."  
  
Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes watery. "Im scared," she whispered.  
  
Tristan stared at her, shocked. "Scared of what?"  
  
"This. Us. Falling for you. I have all these feelings that I've never felt and now Im all mixed up. I thought I was going crazy, but now I know I wasn't." Rory said.  
  
"Falling for me?" Tristan asked, hoping he didn't sound to cocky.  
  
Nodding, Rory let her hair fall, hiding the blush she was certain was rising in her cheeks. Tristan noticed this and brushed the brown locks out of the way, bringing her face level with his. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, rushed.  
  
Gulping, Rory nodded again, gazing at him expectantly. Tristan gave her a passionate smile and brought his lips down to hers, enveloping them in a sea of ecstasy. The kiss was long and full of promise, a promise of a future full of happiness and content.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Okay, I **know** that sucked, but reviews are appreciated all the same. I've got some good ideas flowing through me for future chapters, so stay tuned :)  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	12. This is the Life

_Disclaimer :_ Im not going there again. If you don't know by now, then you need to be bit.   
_Feedback : _Is a lovely thing, really. I write for you guys, therefore its only polite to review for me in return. :)   
_A/N _: Expect a lot of stories/updates from me this week. Not only am I sick (meaning stuck inside), but Im also on mid-winter  
break, so I've got nothing better to do unless I miraculously get better, which most likely wont happen. Not that Im complaining, Im thinking I'd rather sit here and write then go out in the horridly cold weather. But that's just me. Anyway, I babble too much. Here's a mushy Trory chapter. Enjoy :)  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 12**  


  
  
  
  
"Mom, would you just listen to me for a minute?" Rory exclaimed, a perpetual smile plastered to her face.  
  
But Lorelai wasn't paying attention and continued on her tirade. "So you and Evil-Tristan,Bible Boy, Spawn of Satan, Devil Reincarnate, DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK OF THESE THINGS, LEAVING ME TO FIND OUT FROM SOME STRANGER?!"  
  
Rory couldn't help laughing at her mothers outrageous reaction. Tristan hadn't dropped her off until late the night before and Lorelai had had to leave early that morning, leaving Rory no time to tell her what had occurred at school and at the DuGrey home. However, one neighbor or another had seen Tristan kiss Rory goodnight when he dropped her off and promptly spread it around town, Lorelai being one of the last to be informed. "_Mom_."  
  
"I raise you, give you all you could ever want and you can't be bothered to let me in on what goes on in your life." Lorelai continued loudly.  
  
"LORELAI!" Rory shouted in a feeble attempt to get her mothers attention. And it worked. Lorelai's head snapped back to look at her daughter.  
  
"Oh, what?"  
  
Rory grinned. "Do you want me to tell you what happened or are you going to keep babbling like an idiot?"  
  
Lorelai jumped onto the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and staring at her intently. "Continue."  
  
Pulling a blanket over her, Rory launched into a detailed version of what had happened the day before. Lorelai listened with great interest, her mouth turning up into a smile when Rory told of Tristan uttering the three words she had known would come from him eventually. "Aww. See, I told you he had a thing for you," Lorelai teased once she had finished.  
  
Rory leaned back on the couch, sighing the sigh that only those who are in love sigh. "Who would've ever thought? Tristan and I."  
  
"But you're happy, right?"  
  
Nodding, Rory sat back up. "Yes."  
  
Lorelai hugged her offspring happily. "Then that's all that matters."  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rory awoke early the next morning due to the incessant ringing of the phone. Knowing her mother was probably dead to the world and wouldn't hear it, she got up to get it. "Hello," she greeted groggily.  
  
"Morning, gorgeous."  
  
Smiling, Rory sat down on her bed. "Morning, Tris. What possesses you to call this early?"  
  
"What, you can call me at 4 in the morning, but I cant call you?" Tristan teased.  
  
"That's right." Rory teased back.  
  
Tristan sighed over exaggeratedly. "And you don't see just a little something wrong with that?"  
  
"Nope. What do you want?"  
  
"You, me and a hot tub."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "And so it starts. Don't play with me at this time of day, Tristan. I haven't gotten all eight hours  
of required sleeping, not to mention I haven't had coffee since yesterday afternoon."  
  
Tristan chuckled lightly. "Okay, okay. Do you want to spend the day together today? I mean, since we don't have school and all."  
  
"What do you mean since we don't have school. Last time I checked Wednesday's were mandatory school days."  
  
"Charleston called here last night, he seemingly forgot to inform us yesterday that due to us skipping Monday, we're being punished by being given a day off."  
  
"Suspension?" Rory gasped. She'd never gotten detention, let alone suspended. "Wait, why did he call you and not me?"  
  
"I told him I'd call you. I thought you might rather talk to me than him." Tristan replied.  
  
"You're just not making all this up so we can hang out together, are you?" Rory asked.  
  
Tristan laughed. "No, I promise. Do you want to call the school and ask? I can do three way."  
  
"No, I believe you."  
  
"Back to my initial question. Do you want to spend today together? Maybe rent a few movies or whatever." Tristan inquired.  
  
Rory yawned, being awake at 4:30 without caffeine was starting to get to her. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Tristan heard her yawn and smiled to himself. "Okay, I'll come by your house, coffee in hand, around 9 or so."  
  
"Alright. See you later."  
  
"Go to sleep, Mary. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Night, Tris."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was a quarter after nine in the morning when the doorbell rang and Lorelai, late as usual, came flying down the stairs and flung the door wide open. "Evil Horrid Boy turned Angelic Nice Guy!" she exclaimed, eying the coffee in his hand.  
  
Tristan grinned and handed her a cup. "Rory up?"  
  
Lorelai smiled and nodded, letting him into the house. "She's in the shower, and no you cant join her. No such activities take place in my home, especially when my daughter is concerned. Is this in any way, shape or form misunderstood?"  
  
"No, Ma'am," Tristan said, mock saluting her.  
  
Lorelai gave him an evil look. "What did I tell you about calling me Ma'am?"  
  
Tristan gave her his cutest puppy dog look. "Sorry, Lorelai."  
  
Melting instantly, Lorelai couldnt resist temptation and gave him a hug. "Forgiven. This time anyway. Im late for work, and Rory should be done shortly. Can I trust you here alone with her in there doing that stuff, just this once?"  
  
Nodding, Tristan deposited the other cup of coffee on the kitchen table and went back into the living room to wait for Rory. Lorelai followed him like a lost dog, glaring at him occassionally when he glanced over at the bathroom door. Finally he turned to her, a smirk on his face. "I thought you had to go to work?"  
  
Lorelai stood back, a smirk of her own on her face. "I said I was late. And being the one who runs such an establishment, I am entitled to some special treatement, one of those being the ability to be late."  
  
Tristan eyed her, trying not to laugh. "I see."  
  
Lorelai was about to respond, but was silenced by Rory who emerged from the bathroom, her wet hair hanging down her back. "Aren't you late for work, Mom?" She asked, and then noticing Tristan. "Hey, Tris."  
  
Glancing back and forth between them two, Lorelai shook a finger at them. "Be good." She ordered before disappearing out the front door. Once they heard the jeep pull out of the driveway and down the street, Tristan pulled Rory down on the couch next to him, kissing her softly. "Hey."  
  
  
After they had pulled away, Rory leaned back in, whispering in his ear. "Where's my coffee?"  
  
Tristan laughed and nudged her in the direction of the kitchen. "In there. Thought I forgot did ya?"  
  
Rory jumped up and was back in the living room, drinking the heavenly liquid before he had even finished his sentence. "Mmmm.. I love you, Mr Coffee. Oh how I long to be your bride and bring your children into the world."  
  
Tristan eyed her. "Should I be jealous?"  
  
Rory downed the rest of her drink before nodding. "Yes, be very jealous."  
  
Pretending to pout, Tristan moved away from her slightly. "And to think.."  
  
But he was silenced and brought back to her side by her lips.   
  
  
*****  
  
Later that afternoon, the new couple decided if they didn't go into town to get something to eat, they would end up starving to death, leaving Lorelai to come home and find their mangled courpses, which in the end, would just be mean. So it was determined that Luke would be their savior. Sailing into the diner with Tristan following closely behind, Rory sat down at her usual spot at the counter. "LUUUUUUUKEEEEEE."  
  
Luke appeared from the kitchen, the ever present towel in his hand. "You sound just like your mother. Who are you?" He demanded, looking at Tristan suspiciously.  
  
"Tristan DuGrey."   
  
Luke glanced at Rory, who smiled brightly. He took this as a good sign. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Coffee. Cheeseburger. Fries. Donut. Wait, scratch that, do you have blueberry muffins?" Rory answered.  
  
"No coffee. Muffins, yes."  
  
"Okay, muffin. And coffee. You can't give me a muffin without coffee." Rory argued.  
  
Staring at the youngest Gilmore, Luke could almost see her as Lorelai sixteen years earlier. They were really too much alike. "You're too young for coffee. Haven't I told you this before?"  
  
"Please? Pretty, pretty please with a whole new wardrobe of flannel on top?" Rory began to beg, much to Tristans amusement. Never in his life had he seen someone almost literally get on their hands and knees for coffee. And he was sure she would've, had Luke not given in and poured them both a cup.  
  
"Thats all. What do you want?" He asked Tristan.  
  
Rory giggled happily, sipping hers daintily. Tristan gave her a smile. "Same, minus the muffin."  
  
Luke grunted and disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving them alone. "You're crazy, you know that right?" Tristan said suddenly.  
  
Rory just smiled and attacked her muffin.  
  
  
The rest of their lunch went nicely, the playful bantering continuing between them, setting a comfortable atmosphere. And the only thing that could possibly ruin the incredible moment that followed that amazing lunch, as Tristan lowered his mouth to hers as they stood in the middle of town, happened.   
  
Dean.  
  
  
******  
  
Im expecting this story to be like, 30 chapters. I bet ya. Most of the stories I've written in the past have at least been 20 chapters and I dont think this will be any different, unless you want me to cut the bullcrap and end it. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? Let me know :)  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	13. Revelations

Disclaimer : such n such.  
Feedback : Yes, please  
A/N : Okay, this chapter is the pits. Im quite aware that Dean would never act like this (maybe?) or say the things he spits out, and Im sure that Rory would never react like she does, but hey, thats the whole point of fan fiction. To make our own scenario :) Anyways, this chapter wrote itself, all I did was put the pen to paper, so blame the pen if it sucks. :)  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"  
Chapter 13**

  
  
  
"Well isn't this a pretty picture," Dean snarled, glaring at the two.  
  
Rory, with Tristan's arm still snugly around her waist, met his gaze. "Dean..."  
  
"I was right all along, wasn't I? You break up with me and run tino the arms of some rich pretty boy. I never would've pegged  
you as such a coniving bitch."  
  
"Hey, watch it," Tristan interrupted. For anyone, most of all Dean, to have the nerve to call Rory a bitch made his blood boil.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do DuGrey, call daddy and have him send someone to come beat me up?"  
  
Tristan's blue eyes darkened with anger. "I dont have to call my father, bag boy. I could take you with one arm tied behind my back."  
  
Backing up a little, Dean motioned for him to come closer, a self assured smirk on his face. "Bring it on."  
  
Taking one glanced at Rory, Tristan shook his head. "I dont have to prove anything to you. C'mon Ror," he said as he began to lead her away from the scene.  
  
"All you richboys are is talk. You talk smack but never back it up with anything," Dean called after them.  
  
Tristan turned around, a scowl set on his handsome face. "I told you, I dont have to prove myself to you."  
  
"She'll just chew you up and spit you out, DuGrey. Shes incapable of loving anyone, just like her mother." Dean retorted, unknowingly stepping into dangerous waters.  
  
Before Tristan - or Dean for that matter, knew what was happening, Rory had darted out of Tristan's grasp and had kicked Dean in the groin. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother like that," she hollered, resulting in the nosy by nature townspeople gathering around them.  
  
Dean, managing to stand back up, glowered at her, fury in his eyes. "You fucking slut," he seethed, pushing her back. "You two deserve each other."  
  
Without thinking, Rory jumped on his back, plummeling him with her fists. Never in her life had she been so blinded by rage, had she felt the need to physically harm someone. "Take it back, TAKE.IT.BACK!," she was screaming as she felt a pair of strong arms pull her off of him, ending her assault.  
  
Dean glared at them and lunged for her, but was held back by the tower of strength that was Luke. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded. "If I ever see you near her again, you filthy punk, so help me God, it'll be the lastt hing you ever do."  
  
Dean turned his glare to Luke. "Why the hell are you protecting the little wench? What, you think that will get you into Lorelai's pants? Think again - " He was abruptly cut off by Luke's fist connecting with his face. He let go of Dean's colar and threw him to the ground. With one last disgusted look, he made his way through the murmuring crowd of onlookers to where Tristan was holding a shocked Rory.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Luke asked.  
  
Rory looked up at him with tears in her ey es, nodding mutely.  
  
Luke glanced over at Tristan. "You get her into the diner and lock the door. I'll go get Lorelai."  
  
Tristan nodded, and wrapping his arms protectively arond her, led Rory into the diner, making sure the door was locked behind them. When he turned back around, she had poured herself a cup of coffee and was sitting in the far corner. Sighing, he sat down across from her.  
  
Rory hesitantly met his quesitoning eyes after she had sunk back whe he had tried to hug her. "He reminded me so much of ... him," she choked out.  
  
It took Tristan a moment to realize who she was referring to, his heart cracking when he did. "Im sorry," he said sincerely.  
  
"You must think im crazy, the way I reacted.. I just.. he made me so mad."  
  
Tristan gave her a small smile. "We all go a little crazy sometimes, Ror."  
  
"Im so scared,' Rory whispered, finding her way into his warm and welcoming arms, burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kissing the top of her head reassuringly. "I thought you were over all this," he murmured.  
  
Rory pulled away to look at his face. "When I'm with you, I am. With you I know you won't let anyone hurt me. But the nightmares still come every night.. its so hard. Sometimes I don't think I'm ever going to feel normal again." She revealed sadly.  
  
Tristan pulled her closer. "I wish I could just take away all of your pain. Erase every bad memory you've ever had."  
  
Stunned by this revalation, Rory felt her heart swell.Even with all the turmoil she was personally enduring, she had found the other half of her heart. Of this, she was certain."Thank you," Rory whispered, kissing him softly. It wwas interrupted however, by the entrance of Lorelai and Luke  
  
"Are you okay?" Lorelai demanded, rushing over to her daughter, enveloping her in the biggest hug ever.  
  
Rory nodded meekly. "I'm fine, Mom."  
  
Lorelai gave her a concerned smile. "You sure? Ooh that kids lucky I wasn't there. I would've mauled him good."  
  
Grinning, Rory gestured towards Luke. "I think Luke did a pretty good job of that himself."  
  
And as if she were suddenly struck by an unkown bolt of knowledge, of understanding, Lorelai marched over to him and planted a kiss on his lips, whispering a thank you. Rory and Tristan just exchanged knowing smiles.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Short, yes. Stupid, probably. But as it was pointed out to me by an avid reader of this story (and a dear friend of mine *waves insanely at her*), I totally trailed off of what started this story, of the near-rape Rory went through. So I had to have something that reminded her of the guy who attacked her and reminded Tristan of her vulnerability. And I threw in a dash of L/L action as well :) Hope it didnt suck too much. And as usual, I appreciate any and all comments :)  
  
*~* Shay *~*  



	14. Kissing You

_Disclaimer :_ Nuh uh, dont own nothing.  
  
_ Feedback :_ Yes. It is a grand thing. :)  
  
_ A/N : _Omigosh, I am so so so sorry about not updating in forever and a day. Most of you probably thought I dropped off the face of the planet. Not quite, sorry :) School is just keeping me very very busy, I do apologize. This story won't be going on for much longer, I've already got an idea how Im going to end it all and possibly include a tiny sequel eventually. So expect maybe three or four more chapters and then the finale :)   
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 14**  


  
  
  
  
"Don't you dare, Chris. You can't do this to Rory," Lorelai said, giving him a warning look.  
  
Christopher sighed, playing with the fringe of a blanket laying on the couch. "I don't have a choice Lorelai. This is a huge opportunity for me."  
  
Lorelai's eyes softened a little. "Yes, it is. But what about Rory? You know how excited she was about having you around all the time. She's looking forward to having her father in her life constantly."  
  
"I know," Christopher said, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I was looking forward to being apart of her life full-time, but I can't pass this up. If I do this, I'll be able to move here within a few months and be apart of her life. I just can't do it now. I mean, I have the choice of either working at a car wash in Hartford or working as a computer technician and being able to move on to something better in Hartford eventually."  
  
Closing her eyes, Lorelai sighed and nodded in agreement. "You going to tell her or am I?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Yeah, you will."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Hey, munchkin," Christopher greeted, poking his head in his daughters room.   
  
Rory glanced up from her book and broke into a huge smile. Catapulting herself off the bed and into her fathers arms, she said. "You're back! I thought you were only going to be gone a few days?"  
  
Christopher let her go and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Giving him a questioning look, Rory sat down beside him. "Whats going on?"  
  
"I ran into an old friend of mine while I was in Boston. Him and this other guy just opened this computer software company in Maine and he offered me a job.."  
  
"And you're going to take it," Rory said quietly, understanding immediately.  
  
"I have to, Ror. I don't like the fact I wont be able to stay here with you any more then you or your mother do, but this is an incredible opportunity for me. I'll be able to gain a lot of experience there and a few months down the road, find a better job here." Christopher explained.  
  
Rory shook her head and looked at him. "Its okay, I get it. You never wanted to be my father before, what should be so different now." She said, getting to her feet and exiting the room.  
  
"Rory," Christopher started, following her out to the front hall where she was putting her coat on. "Come on, Rory, you know its not like that."  
  
"Do I?" Rory asked, turning to face him. "You've barely been a part of my life, only coming around when its convenient for you. And now, after you promised that you'd stay here, when I need a father most, you turn around a few days later and tell me you're leaving, because you have the chance at a better job."  
  
"I'll stay," Christopher said, his heart breaking with every word she uttered. Mainly because he knew it was true.  
  
"Don't do me any favors," Rory retorted, opening the front door. "I have my mom. So just go, I don't need you."   
  
Christopher was about to say something, but the door slammed shut behind her and a few minutes later the jeeps engine could be heard. "Dammit," He bellowed, slamming his hand into the wall.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Her tears were blurring her vision and the snow wasn't helping. Rory had been driving around Hartford for the past twenty minutes trying to clear her head. She felt bad, having yelled and said the things she had said to her father, but it couldn't have been helped. He had swore, promised that he was moving back to Hartford and that he would be apart of her life from now on and now he was moving even further then before. To Maine. What on earth was in Maine? _Not me_, Rory thought, but pushed it aside. She was being irrational. He wasn't leaving because he didn't want to be in her life, but because he needed to gain the know-how to make a better life for all of them in Connecticut. But that didn't change the fact that it felt like he was abandoning her in her time of need.  
  
_You have Tristan_, the tiny voice in her head reminded her. Just the thought of his name made her day considerably brighter and a smile formed on her lips. Things were... well, they were good between them. One might even argue that things were _great_ between them. They had discussed things, deciding not to be "exclusive", or at least not at Chilton. Things were hard enough, with Tristan's parents taking Dan Lindey's, the man who had nearly raped her, side, and adding Paris's wrath on top of that would just be insane. So they kept the facade of just friends on whilst at school but were more, much more once they reached Stars Hollow. Things had calmed down in the tiny town considerably since the confrontation in the center of town three days earlier. Following the fight, Dean had promptly been fired from his job at the Market, as everyone rallied with Rory. Luke was receiving the celebrity treatment for his role as Rory's savior and Lorelai was there right beside him, both of them finally admitting their feelings for one another. Tristan had officially yesterday been adopted by Stars Hollow in a very impromptu ceremony in the center of town. Things had been looking up and then her father dropped that bomb.  
  
Suddenly her cell phone rang, nearly scaring the living daylight out of her. Reaching over, she flipped it on. "Hello?"  
  
"Where are you?" The voice demanded.  
  
"Who wants to know," Rory teased.  
  
Tristan sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've been trying to call you for the past forty-five minutes. Your dad said you left but he didn't know where you went."  
  
Rory fell silent at the mention of Christopher.  
  
"Ror?"  
  
"Yeah, Im here."  
  
"You never answered my question. Where are you?"  
  
Squinting, Rory managed to make out the name on the street sign. "The intersection of Hoss and Levett?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing way out there for?"  
  
"No reason.... I just needed to clear my head," Rory said, her voice clearly portraying the fact something was bothering her.  
  
"Come over, please. You shouldn't be driving in this mess and its much further to Stars Hollow then it is here."  
  
"I dont -"  
  
"If you don't come, I'll come get you myself. Please, Rory, you shouldn't be out now." Tristan begged.  
  
Rory sighed and turned on the blinker. "Okay, Im coming."  
  
"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes. Be careful."  
  
"I will. See you in a few."  
  
"Bye, Mary."  
  
"Bye," Rory said, hanging up. Taking a deep breath, she turned in the direction of the DuGrey home.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ten minutes later, she pulled into the circular driveway, parking behind Tristan's SUV, curious as to why it wasn't in the garage like it normally would be. Shrugging, she hopped out and ran to the front door, attempting to avoid the flakes falling from the sky. Shivering, she rang the doorbell and counted to ten. The butler was so efficient, always answering the door after exactly ten seconds.  
  
"Hello, Miss Rory," he greeted, opening the door for her.  
  
Suppressing a smirk, Rory smiled. "Hi, Robert."  
  
"Mr Tristan is in the library. Shall I take your coat?"  
  
Rory handed him the jacket and wandered down the hall and into the large room in which thousands of books covered the walls. Tristan sat in the far corner, engrossed in a thick volume. He glanced up when she came in, a smile dawning on his face immediately. Rising, he almost floated across the room and pulled her to him.   
  
"I missed you," he whispered, kissing her head.  
  
Rory lifted her face to kiss his lips. "We just saw each other yesterday," she whispered back when they parted.  
  
Tristan smirked. "Much too long to be away from you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rory slipped out of his arms and sat down on one of the leather couches that adorned the room. Sighing, she gazed over at him, where he stood a few feet away. Sensing the turmoil in her head, Tristan quickly made his way over to where she sat and sat down next to her. "Whats wrong, Mar?"  
  
"My dad... he's leaving, again," she murmured, willing back the tears. One escaped anyway and Tristan softly brushed it away.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rory leaned her head against his muscular chest, just taking in his scent before continuing. "Somebody offered him a better job at some computer company in Maine. So he's going."  
  
Tristan sighed. Even in the short period of time they had been together, he knew how much she wanted to have a full-time father figure. Lorelai was great, but Rory also needed a male role model in her life. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shaking her head against his chest, Rory wiped away a few tears. "Its not your fault. He just.. I really thought that maybe this time we could be a real family. Not so much in the sense that him and Mom would get married and stuff, but that I would finally have both my parents with me. Is that really asking so much?"  
  
Pulling her closer, Tristan buried his face in her soft hair. "No, its not. You deserve to have that, Rory and if I could do anything to give that to you, I would. Im sorry that he's hurting you again."  
  
Rory wiggled into his lap, turning so that her legs were wrapped around him and their foreheads were touching. "I know you would. And I love you for it."  
  
Tristan's blue eyes widened in surprise, but a smirk quickly replaced that look. "You do, huh?" He said. If it had been said by any other being, it would've been just a simple statement. However, he managed to cram hundreds of sexual innuendoes in those three words.  
  
Groaning, Rory attempted to climb off his lap but found herself firmly planted on top of him. She turned her eyes to him, meaning to glare, but was instead smothered by the intense look on his face. "Tris - "  
  
"Shhh," Tristan interrupted, leaning in to kiss her. "You know you don't have to say anything back, I don't want to pressure you. I just want you to know I love you."  
  
Rory stared at him for a moment, her eyes glazed over. But the look dissipated even quicker then it appeared. Smiling brightly, she kissed him again. "I love you, too."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Awww, sappy stuff. Oh well. More, soon? Possibly. Depending on how much crap goes down this week. I promise it wont ever be ten days before I update again though (can you believe that? Sheesh. Im disappointed in myself). Well, anyway, Im off to try and get an update for _Dont Say You Love Me_ before the nights over. Don't count on it though ;)  
  
*~*Shay*~*  



	15. Colored Coffee & Christmastime

_Disclaimer :_ No.  
  
_Feedback :_ Geesh. nearly 160 already? Thanks _all_ of you.  
  
_Note :_ I am extremely sorry that I backed out on the whole "I'll have a chapter up this weekend" thing. Sunday got hectic and I've been swamped with homework all this week, so this is honestly the first chance I've gotten to write. However, the rest of the week are half days, so I'll be updating on a regular basis (this story only has like 3/4 more chapters anyway) for the next few days. And then its back to my other story :) Well, anyhoo, I'll shut up.   
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 15**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory eventually forgave Christopher for leaving, agreeing to come up to Maine and visit every couple of weeks and he, in turn, promised that he would move back to Hartford before she headed off to college so they could establish a real relationship. After another week, he headed off to start his new job with Lorelai and Rory settling right back into their own lives. Things with Tristan escalated into a very solid thing and when the charges against the man who had attacked her went to court a week later, he was right there beside her. Dan Lindey was convicted of sexual assault and battery and sentenced to two years in the state penitentiary, much to everyone's relief. Once that was out of their lives forever, preparations for the Stars Hollow Christmas Celebration started and naturally, the Gilmore's were right in the thick of it.  
  
  
******  
  
  
_December 21_  
  
  
  
"No. That is just wrong. Unnatural." Luke pointed out.  
  
"Just plain gross," Rory interjected.  
  
"Listen to her."  
  
"Its not supposed to be red or green. Thats just, ew."  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"But its coffee!" Lorelai whined, holding out red and green food coloring out to Luke, who took a step back. "Come on, Christmas coffee, don't you get it? It would be the birth of something totally new! We'd be trend setters."  
  
Rory snatched the food coloring out of her mothers hand. "I will not drink colored coffee. Besides, the brown would get jealous and we can't have that. Do you really want to risk having your every other day of the year coffee turning on your because you decided to color your beverage of choice for one day?"  
  
Lorelai frowned. "But its Christmas coffee!"  
  
"No," Both Luke and Rory said in unison, cracking smiles after.  
  
"Come on, live a little."  
  
Luke shook his head. "Im not dying my coffee." He said, heading back towards the diner.  
  
Lorelai watched him go, pouting. Once he disappeared inside, she turned back to her daughter, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You. You are my child, my flesh and blood. Do I mean nothing to you? Don't you know you're supposed to agree with whatever I may suggest?"  
  
Rory grinned. "Only when your suggestions don't include ruining a perfectly good thing. Brown coffee is perfect as it is. Any added coloring would just ruin it."  
  
"Pfft. Im not talking to you."  
  
"Yes, you are. Otherwise I won't tell you what I got you for Christmas."  
  
Lorelai's guard fell and she opened her eyes really wide. "Tell me!" She squeaked, jumping up and down a little.  
  
"Not now. Too much work to do."  
  
"Evil." Lorelai muttered, watching Rory walk away.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"So, whats the plan for this weekend?" Tristan asked, laying his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Rory snuggled into his side, relishing in his warmth. "We have my grandparents party to attend on Christmas Eve and then after present opening on Christmas Day, everyone will gather in the center of town and we'll have the Stars Hollow Christmas Annual."  
  
"Am I invited to this?" Tristan murmured into her hair.  
  
"Yes. But you must bring gifts. Its a rule."  
  
"For everyone?"  
  
"Just the people you've met will be sufficient. Thats how it usually works with outsiders."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Im an outsider? Wasn't I officially adopted?"  
  
Rory giggled, her heart swelling at the intensity of his blue eyes. They really were amazing. "You were. But you're not a resident, so you missed out on the picking names out of the shoe."  
  
"Shoe? Isn't that supposed to be a hat?"  
  
"Yeah, but my mom was in charge of the hat one year, which was just ignorance on the givers part. Anyway, she lost it and was forced to replace it with something else. So she donated a heel."  
  
Tristan chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Why don't you just buy a new hat?"  
  
Rory gave him a confused look. "That would defeat the whole tradition."  
  
"This town is definitely odd."  
  
"Yes, it is," Rory conceded. "But I wouldn't change it for the world."  
  
"Neither would I." Tristan agreed, kissing her head.  
  
  
*****  
  
_December 24_  
  
  
  
"You go in. I'll hide in the bushes."  
  
"Mom, just ring the doorbell." Rory sighed, shivering in the winter wind.   
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"Fine, I will." Rory said, reaching out to ring it, only to have her arm immediately snatched back by her mother.  
  
"We need a game plan," she hissed.  
  
"Its like, two degrees out here, Mom. Do we have to do this?"  
  
Lorelai grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Yes, we do. Otherwise we'll be forced to spend the entire night with stuffy rich butts instead of sitting on the couch, watching sappy Christmas movies and eating candy canes."  
  
Rory sighed again, allowing her mother to pull her out of the view of the front of the house. "Okay, whats the plan, Major Mom?"  
  
Rubbing her hands together, Lorelai leaned in closer, just in case, you know, a random weirdo decided to listen in on their conversation. "We'll mingle. Be the ideal family of the hosts. After the third of the four course meal, I'll conveniently remember that I left the tree on at home, major fire hazard you know. We'll make a big spectacle when Mom won't let us leave and then sneak out the back."  
  
"Ummm, right. And we're making a big spectacle, why?"  
  
"Because its always fun to see my mom get her feathers ruffled." Lorelai said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
  
Rory nodded. "Ah, got it. Can we go in now, before my fingers fall off?"  
  
"Onward!" Lorelai announced.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Hello, beautiful," a husky voice suddenly murmured in Rory's ear, strong arms coming around her waist.  
  
Rory turned to see a pair of familiar blue orbs. "Hey." She whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him.  
  
Tristan smiled happily, planting another kiss on her lips before responding. "Having fun?"  
  
"I am now."  
  
"Told you Im the king of all things fun."   
  
"Who says its because of you? I'll find a cure for that ego, yet."  
  
Tristan laughed, pulling her closer to him. "You know you love it."  
  
"Hmmm," Rory murmured, breathing in his scent. "When did you get here?"  
  
"About an hour ago."  
  
"Grandparents reaction?"  
  
"Only missing a trombone and an elephant for me to ride in on."  
  
"Oh, well. Theres always next year."  
  
Tristan pulled back, his eyes burning into hers. "Is there going to be a next year?"  
  
"Yes." Rory said confidently, a smile brightening her features.  
  
His only response was crushing his lips to hers, murmuring words of love when they parted.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Emily stood not far away, chatting idly with fellow members of the DAR, when the sight of her granddaughter and the DuGrey boy caught her eye. A genuinely happy smile formed on her lips, a feeling of pride growing inside of her. Helen Donovan, a close family friend noticed the look and followed Emily's gaze.  
  
"Isn't that your granddaughter?"  
  
Emily nodded proudly. "Yes, Rory."  
  
"And the DuGrey's eldest? I didn't know they were seeing each other."  
  
"Its been a few weeks now," Emily stated. "He's a wonderful boy. Treats her with so much respect."  
  
Helen looked thoughtful. "Doesn't he look like Christopher did at his age?"  
  
Emily glanced at her friend abruptly. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Its the hair. And that smirk, can't miss that. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistakes as Lorelai. Tsk, that would be such a shame."   
  
"Rory's not going to," Emily said, fuming. "Excuse me."  
  
Helen watched her go in bewilderment.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Ready?" Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear a few hours later.  
  
"Kinda dancing here, Mom," Rory reminded her.  
  
Lorelai flashed her a grin, ignoring the rest of the couples dancing. "He can come, too." She bribed.  
  
Rory groaned and turned her attention back to Tristan, who was watching the two of them in confusion. "My mom wants us to bail. You in?"  
  
Tristan gazed around the room and then back to the angel in his arms. Grinning, he nodded. "Sure."  
  
Lorelai clapped her hands and pushed her way in between the two of them, grabbing both their hands and pulling them into an empty room. "Now, heres what we do. I'll go make petty conversation with my Mom. Rory, you come in a few minutes later, frantically reminding me that we left the tree, all candles included, on and we have to get home immediately to turn it off. She'll argue that both of us don't have to go. You'll bring up the fact that I can't be trusted alone with fire, so you must come and supervise. She'll refuse to let us leave. We'll make a huge thing out of it and after she throws a fit, we'll head into my room and shimmy down the drain pipe."  
  
"In a skirt?" Rory questioned reluctantly.  
  
"I already checked all other possible escape routes. Theres bells on the backdoor, so thats out. Front door is obviously not an option and your room doesn't have any real navigational ways."  
  
Sighing in resignation, Rory agreed. "Okay. What about Tris?"  
  
Lorelai tapped a nail on her chin in thought. "We'll wait for him outside. He can get away with just leaving, something about prior engagements or something of that sort. Then we'll all go back to the house where steaming hot cocoa and holiday sweets await."  
  
"Alright. Ready to put this into action?" Rory asked.  
  
"Lets go," Lorelai said and promptly marched out of the door.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Ouch, watch it, Mom. I'm still kind of down here, you know," Rory cried as one of Lorelai's heels came in contact with the top of her head.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie." Lorelai called down to her.  
  
Rory grumbled and finally reached the snow covered ground, happy to have finally made it off the drain pipe. A few seconds later, Lorelai joined her and they headed over to the jeep, jumping in to get warm.  
  
"Think she noticed we're gone yet?"  
  
"Nah. I'd say we still have a good fifteen minutes."  
  
"Lets hope she lets Tristan out without much hassle," Rory said, pressing her hands against the heater.  
  
"Looks like there wasn't a problem," Lorelai pointed out, gesturing towards the front walk where Tristan was currently ambling towards them.  
  
He stopped outside the jeep a few minutes later and Rory rolled down the window, despite the freezing cold. "So I guess we'll meet at your house?"  
  
_"I'll_ meet you at our house," Lorelai said, pushing her daughter out the door. "You go with him. If you get there any more then twenty minutes after me, Im going to be making new ornaments with certain parts of his body. Understood?"  
  
Rory giggled at that and linked arms with Tristan. "We get it. See you in a bit, Mom."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"A Charlie Brown Christmas! C'mon, we have to watch that," Lorelai whined, tossing a few pieces of popcorn at Tristan who was handling the remote at the moment.  
  
"We watched that last night, Mom," Rory said from her spot on the floor, her head in Tristan's lap.  
  
"That was Snoopy's Christmas Carol," Lorelai argued.   
  
"Same thing."  
  
"Nuh-uh. Charlie Brown and Snoopy are two totally different characters."  
  
"Wrestle-Mania Christmas!" Tristan suddenly exclaimed, flipping the channel.  
  
Lorelai gave him a pathetic look. "No way. Theres nothing Christmas-y watching overweight men beating the crap out of each other. Someone get the remote away from him."  
  
Rory reached up to grab it from him, but he held it just out of arms length. "Remote. Now."  
  
Tristan smiled devilishly. "What is it worth to you?"  
  
Groaning, she sat up. "Just give it to me."  
  
"I can't do that. Not without a little compensation first. I mean, how is that fair? Giving up an item that is in my possession without something in return."  
  
"May I remind you, you are in _my_ house?"  
  
Tristan winked and leaned in closer. "And for the price of one overly amazing kiss, it can be yours." he whispered.  
  
Rory shivered from the feeling of his breath on her ear. Tipping her head back, she grinned. "Fair trade."  
  
Lorelai watched in amusement at the bickering, but suddenly felt extremely weirded out when things turned lovey-dovey. Jumping off the couch, she headed towards the stairs. "Okay, Im going upstairs to watch tv. You two behave. You can stay if the roads get any worse." She said the last part to Tristan.  
  
"Night, Mom."  
  
"Okay. Night."  
  
Lorelai smiled and bounced up the stairs to her room. Once she was gone, Rory leaned back into Tristans arms, love filling her every pore as his mouth came to meet hers. It was instantaneously deepened and the remote clattered to the ground, forgotten. Her mind was hazy, but at the same time, completely clear as she pulled him down on top of her. After a little more making out, Tristan pulled back, surprised to see her eyes clouded over with the same sense of desire he was feeling. The entire world narrowed down to that one place when Rory opened her mouth and uttered two words he wouldn't have ever expected her to say.  
  
"_My room._"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
And I'll leave it there. More tomorrow.  
  
  
~ Shay  



	16. I Trust You

Don't own nuffin, yo.  
  
I won't ramble on about nothing today, just wanted to thank all the lovely people who reviewed :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 16**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your room?" Tristan immediately asked, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
Rory's gaze didn't falter as she nodded.  
  
Tristan bit his lip, once again at war with his feelings. On one hand there was nothing more that he could want then to pick her up and follow her orders. On the other hand, he knew what she had been through, not to mention there was a slight fear that their relationship wasn't quite ready for this level. "Are you sure?" He finally asked.  
  
A smile spread across her face. He was so sweet, wanting to make sure that this was what she wanted. Taking his hand, she nodded again. "Yes."  
  
He didn't need any further prompting, and he stood up, scooping her up in his arms, his mouth crashing back against hers as they made their way to her room in the darkened house. Pushing her door open with his toe, Tristan gently laid her on the bed, his eyes mirroring the undeniable look of love and trust in her eyes. Almost hesitantly, he sat down next to her, never breaking their eye contact. Rory was the one to initiate the first contact. Softly, she reached out and touched his arm, causing electricity to shoot through their bodies, awakening parts that had been in slumber for so long. Tristan's eyes smoldered hers as he allowed her to pull him down next to her and press her soft lips to his. The kiss lingered on and on, neither wanting to end the magical moment. Eventually they pulled apart, and goofy happy grins adorned their faces.  
  
"Nervous?" Tristan asked, his voice deep with desire.  
  
"Yes." She answered honestly. "But I trust you."  
  
Those few words gave him the confidence he needed as he brought his mouth back down to hers. As the kiss deepened, Rory hesitantly began to run her hand up his shirt, committing every inch of his chest to memory. Tristan groaned as her hands wandered lower, stopping at his belt buckle. With hands shaking, she slowly undid the buckle, pulling it out and letting it fall to the floor. With that movement, Tristan began to explore her body with his own hands, making her quiver with want, with need. Steadily and securely, he tenderly lifted her shirt over her head. Instinctively, her hands wandered over her chest, as if she were trying to hide from him. Smiling a bit, he removed them.  
  
"Don't. You could never be anything but beautiful to me."  
  
Rory's face flushed, but she allowed him to continue what he was doing. In one swift motion, Tristan undid her bra, his breathing becoming labored as it whispered silently to the floor. Swiftly, his lips met hers in the most urgent and intense of kisses. With a sudden boost in her confidence, she, too, pulled his shirt from his body, marveling in the sight of his toned chest. Running a hand over the smooth surface, she met his eyes again.  
  
"Make love to me, Tristan."  
  
And he did.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next morning, Lorelai entered her daughters room, not at all surprised to see Tristan snuggled up next to her, her head and one arm slung over his bare chest. She knew what had taken place the night before, accepting that she was unable to stop it from happening. Sighing, Lorelai just prayed that her daughter wouldn't make the same mistakes she did.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Yes, I know it was short. But thats okay, right? You're not going to kill me, are you? :) Anyways, mooooooore soon. This story will be done by Monday. It has to be or I'll never finish it. So yeah. Revieeww. Ten more will get you another chapter - tonight :) K. thats all.  
  
~ Shay  



	17. Men in Tights & Feather Boas

_Disclaimer :_ I haven't owned anything through the past 16 chapters, why would I now?  
  
_Feedback:_ Wow, ten plus reviews since this morning. Yay. Thank you :) And supergirl, lol, that was just cute :)   
  
_A/N : _Well this is the second to the last chapter, minus the epilogue. I have the last chapter/epilogue all written up, just waiting to be typed. I figure I'll add the last chapter tomorrow and the epilogue sunday. It'll be sad to see the story go, but alas, time to move onto bigger and better things. A huge thank you to everyone who's stuck through with the story thus far and to all those amazingly awesome people who have taken the time to review. I hope the ending isnt too disappointing :)  
  
And lastly, I know a lot of you were worried that I was going to take the "Rory gets pregnant" route. *shakes head* No way, its just waaay too cliché for me to even consider putting in one of my stories. I try to be original =D Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 17**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
New Years Eve  
  
  
  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Rory gasped, in between bursts of laughter.  
  
Lorelai shot her daughter an amused look, but shook her head. "I'm wearing it."  
  
"Mom, Grandma and Grandpa are coming tonight. They aren't going to let you parade around Stars Hollow in _that_," Rory pointed out.  
  
"I happen to be a grown woman, missy."  
  
"Luke's going to be here."  
  
Lorelai frowned, her smiling eyes betraying the emotion currently displayed on her face. "LukeShmuke."  
  
"He won't let you were that."  
  
"He's wearing the tights."  
  
Rory fell off the couch, staring at her mother with wide disbelieving eyes. "You did not talk him into wearing that."  
  
Lorelai smirked. "My powers of persuasion are impeccable."  
  
Shaking her head, Rory picked herself up off the ground and settled back into her seat, watching as her mother sewed the last sequin onto her Moulin Rouge outfit. Tonight was their New Years party, with a movie costume theme, per Lorelai's insistence. "Wow."  
  
"I am just breathtaking, aren't I?"  
  
"Actually, I was talking about the thought of Luke wearing tights. Who would've thought."  
  
"Mmmm," Lorelai murmured, smiling dreamily.  
  
Rory's nose scrunched up and she darted in the direction of her room, calling over her should that she was going to go get ready.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
_DingDong_  
  
  
"Can you get that?" Two simultaneous screeches echoed through the house.  
  
"Im busy!" Once again, in unison.  
  
"Argh," Rory sighed, stomping towards the front door, vainly attempting to tie the boa around her neck in an appropriate fashion. Pulling the door open, she squeaked when she saw her dad standing there. "Dad! Oh, my God, what are you doing here?!"  
  
Christopher stared at her, shock written all over his face. Never in his life had he expected to show up at the Gilmore residence to find his only child clad in a risqué saloon type dress with a colorful feather boa wrapped around her neck. Coming out of his stunned silence, he stepped back to check the numbers on the house and then glanced back at her. "Am I at the right house?"  
  
Rory giggled and stepped aside so he could enter. "We're getting ready for Mom's New Years party. Costume party, yanno?"  
  
Christopher nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. And where is your mother?"  
  
"Upstairs. You never answered my question, why are you here?"   
  
Shrugging, he removed his coat and glanced around the house, his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, I thought I'd come ring in the New Year with you guys. Should've figured there'd be some kind of party going on around here."  
  
"So, who's the early - Chris!" Lorelai shrieked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Lor," Christopher greeted, "Looking good."  
  
Lorelai grinned and gave him a quick hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That seems to be the question of the evening. I just wanted to spend the New Year with my two favorite ladies."  
  
  
_DingDong_  
  
  
"Shoot," Lorelai muttered, stepping past Christopher, gasping when she pulled the door open to see Luke standing there, tights and all. "Luke!"  
  
Luke gave her a bothered look. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He said, handing her a bag which contained the sworn drink.  
  
Lorelai's eyes widened. "Ummmm..."  
  
"Its kind of cold out here, you know? You going to let me in?" Luke asked impatiently, although his tone was kind.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
Fidgeting nervously, Lorelai glanced from where Luke stood outside the door to where Christopher stood with Rory just inside the living room. The recent developments with Luke made this a very awkward situation for her. Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded quickly and opened the door, allowing him in. "Sorry about that. Umm, Chris is here."  
  
Luke visibly tensed, but relaxed when she stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Im sorry. I didn't know he was coming."  
  
"Its okay," Luke said gruffly, reluctantly heading in where the other two stood.   
  
Upon seeing her mothers boyfriend, Rory bit the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing. "Hey, Luke.. Umm, nice costume?"  
  
Luke just frowned.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
By the time Tristan arrived at the Gilmore house, nearly three hours late, the party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. Rory, however, was worried. She was standing by the window, watching everyone that pulled up, looking for his car. The roads had become difficult as the winter snow began to fall down in torrents. Finally, at a little past eleven, a pair of headlights illuminated the window and Rory sighed with relief when she saw the familiar figure emerge from the vehicle. Grabbing her boa off a nearby chair, she flounced over to the door to greet him.  
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
Tristan lowered the hand that was in position to ring the doorbell. "Hello, to you too."  
  
"Its a quarter after eleven. You were supposed to be here at eight."  
  
"Its a long story," Tristan sighed.  
  
"Enlighten me," Rory said, crossing her arms.  
  
Tristan stood there in silence for a minute, just staring at her, in complete wonder to how beautiful she was tonight. Her dark hair was cascading down her back in ringlets and her naughty costume fit her like a glove. Then the anger in her eyes finally registered in his brain and he pulled her into the kitchen. "Look, Im really sorry Im so late and that I didn't call. My dad came home."  
  
Rory's cold exterior melted at the pain in his voice. Ever since the elder DuGrey had announced that he stood one hundred percent behind Dan Lindey, the man who had nearly raped her, Tristan had been at extreme odds with him. Even more so then before and each run in left him a little drained. "What happened?" she asked softly.  
  
Sighing, Tristan dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs and pulled her to him. She sat in his lap, taking one of his hands into her own. "Naturally, he wanted to know where I was going. I couldn't lie to him, so I told him I was coming here. And that set him off. We spent the next hour and a half arguing about us dating and finally I blew up and took off. I just needed to clear my head, you know? Get away from him. I forgot my cell at home or I would've called." As if on a second thought, he slammed his hand down on the table, causing her to jump slightly. "GOD, I hate him. Why can't he just let me be happy?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Rory whispered, tugging his hands away from his face and forcing him to look at her.   
  
"Its not your fault," Tristan whispered back, his hands coming up and smoothing out the frown wrinkles on her face. "We just don't get along. We haven't for a long time. You're just another thing for him to harp on me about."  
  
Rory smiled slightly. "But we're okay?"  
  
"As long as you don't hate me."  
  
"Well, in that case, we're great," Rory grinned.  
  
Tristan chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Glad to hear it. C'mon, lets go join the party."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Wait, wait," Babette cooed, waving her hands to get the large crowd that had convened in the Gilmore living room to calm down. "The ball's about to drop!"  
  
Lorelai and Rory both squealed happily and they, along with their respective boyfriends, pushed their ways to the front of the room. As the ball in Times Square began to make its descent, the residence of Stars Hollow started to count down with the people on television, their smiles growing wider with each second that brought them closer to the new year.   
  
  
_"Ten! Nine! Eight!"_  
  
Tristan couldn't remember a time when he was happier as he gazed around the room at the people who had become like a family to him. He felt more at home with these people then he had ever in his own house with his own flesh and blood. Wrapping his arms around Rory's waist, he joined in with the countdown.  
  
  
_"Seven! Six! Five!"_  
  
  
Rory leaned back in Tristans embrace, a feeling of absolute completeness settling over her. Two months ago, she never would've imagined she'd be here, ringing in the new year with him, happier then ever. Time definitely changed things and this time, for the better.  
  
  
_"Four! Three! Two!"_  
  
  
The crowd really began pumping up the volume, everyone getting their streamers and whistles ready, Christopher and a few other men already on the porch, getting ready to greet the town with a loud Happy New Year. Lorelai giggled happily as the ball inched its way closer to the bottom and Rory began jumping up and down in Tristan's arms, her smile stretched from ear to ear.  
  
  
_"One! Happy New Year!"_  
  
  
Rory whirled around, her eyes glowing with happiness and love and she grabbed Tristan, pulling him down to meet her mouth in the most fierce of New Years Kisses ever given.  
  
  
Luke grinned stupidly, forgetting all about the fact he was wearing tights and pulled Lorelai close to his chest. "Marry me," he whispered before capturing her lips in a passionate embrace.  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Alrighty then. There you have it people. Hope it wasn't too sucky.  
  
  
~ Shay  



	18. Be Mine

_Disclaimer : _I bow down to the GG affiliated people. Im just not one of 'em.  
  
_Feedback :_ Holy smoly, you guys rule. Thanks a million ! :)  
  
_A/N :_Ah, the last chapter. Sweet, sappy, Troryness. Of course, theres still the epilogue, but we won't get into that until tomorrow. Enjoy :)  
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Chapter 18**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
_ February 13_  
  
  
  
  
Rory tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slammed her locker shut, jumping slightly when Tristan's lounging figure appeared behind it. "Jesus, you scared me."  
  
Tristan grinned slightly. "Sorry," he apologized, shrugging.  
  
"No harm done," she muttered, leaning up to kiss him, shrieking when he in turn, pinned her to the row of lockers.  
  
"What are we doing tomorrow?" He growled.  
  
Rory stared at him in mock confusion. "Tomorrow? Whats tomorrow?"  
  
"Rory," Tristan said warningly.  
  
Grinning, she ducked out from under his arms and began walking towards the front doors, Tristan quickly fell into step beside her. "I don't know. Its Friday, so we'll have the weekly dinner, but after that its to be determined."  
  
"No dinner," Tristan said as he tossed her backpack into the back of his car.  
  
"What?"   
  
"No dinner, " He repeated.   
  
Rory eyed him suspiciously. "How is there no dinner tomorrow? We were strictly bound to Friday nights at my grandparents house, come hell or high water."  
  
Tristan smiled smugly as he pulled out of the Chilton parking lot. "I simply asked your grandmother if I could perhaps, I don't know, take you out for a Valentine's Day dinner instead and she more then happily agreed."  
  
"Uh oh." Rory sighed, leaning her head against the passengers side window.  
  
Casting a look in her direction, Tristan gave her a weird look. "Uh oh, what?"  
  
"My mom is _not_ going to like this."  
  
"She'll just have to get over it." Tristan said, winking.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"No way, no how. You cannot expect me to go there alone! This is all your fault," Lorelai ranted, glaring at Tristan from across the table.  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed exasperatedly. "Come on, its our first Valentines Day together."  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Lorelai frowned. "She's still mad at me for us sneaking out at Christmas. _Christmas_. That woman holds a grudge longer than anyone I've ever met. If I go in alone, you may never see me again."  
  
"I'll do the laundry for a week," Rory offered, adding a grin for emphasis.  
  
Lorelai bit her lower lip in contemplation. "Two. And you have to let me borrow that purple sparkly shirt Sookie got you for Christmas."  
  
Rory sighed, glancing over at Tristan who merely shrugged. A lot of help he was. "Two weeks and a shirt for one measly dinner?"  
  
"Life without me."  
  
"Ugh, fine." Rory reluctantly gave in. Turning to Tristan, she shook her finger at him. "This better be one hell of a Valentines Day for this price."  
  
Tristan grinned. "It will be."  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Mom, where's my yellow shirt thing?" Rory yelled up the stairs, while trying to tie the back of her white tank top on her own.  
  
The said item suddenly came flying down at her head and she caught it just short of being hit with it. "Thanks!" With shirt in hand, Rory skipped back to her room to finish getting ready. In the two short months they had been dating, she and Tristan had formed a solid, deep emotional bond. Something she never had with Dean. And her room reflected such, pictures of them adorning every free space on her dresser and desk, a forgotten sweatshirt of his carelessly thrown over her chair. Tonight they weren't just celebrating the day of lovers, but also a belated two month anniversary.   
  
Once the yellow shirt was in place, Rory headed into the bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup, wrinkling her nose critically. Thankfully Lorelai bounced in then and proclaimed her gorgeous, then proceeded to push her out of the room and get ready herself. Fifteen minutes later, Rory pushed Lorelai out the front door with promises of keeping curfew and not doing anything she would, which was taken back two seconds later when Rory reminded her that there wasn't much she _wouldn't_ do. Finally, after the jeep had pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street, Rory returned to the house to get Tristan's gift out of her closet.   
  
Smiling happily at the wrapped box, she went into the living room to wait. It was another twenty minutes, mostly of fussing over her hair and trying to calm her fizzled nerves, before he arrived. When the doorbell rang, Rory took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing before her was not the Tristan she was accustomed to. No, he was dolled up in a suit, tie and cummerbund included. Rory stared at him with her mouth hanging open. He smirked, having received the desired response. Holding a single red rose out to her, Tristan glanced her over, love spurting through every vein. Electricity shocked both of their systems as she took the flower and their fingers accidentally touched.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured lowly, blushing at the intensity that was radiating from him.  
  
"You're welcome," he responded, the same hushed tone.  
  
Rory stepped aside, letting him in. "I'll put this in some water and then we can go."  
  
Tristan nodded, following her into the kitchen. After the rose had been placed in a cup of water, he held his hand out to her, pulling her into him when she took it. Allowing every emotion he was feeling to be displayed on his face, he planted a tender kiss on her lips, murmuring a 'Happy Valentines Day' into her hair after parting. Rory merely echoed the sentiment.  
  
"We should probably go," Tristan said, glancing at the clock. "Our reservations are in forty-minutes."  
  
Rory smiled and let him take her hand and guide her out the door and into the awaiting car - well, rather, limo. She gazed up at him, her face contorted into surprise and confusion. "Tris?"  
  
Tristan grinned and opened the door for her. "Tonight, you are royalty." He said gallantly, nudging her when she didn't get in right away.  
  
Gasping slightly, Rory slid inside the vehicle, taking it in in all its glory. Excitedly, she glanced back at Tristan as he climbed in beside her. "I can't believe this. I've never been in a limo before."  
  
"I know," Tristan said. "You mentioned it once. I thought it was about time we cured that misfortune."  
  
"God, I love you," Rory exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest, letting the familiar scent overcome her.  
  
Tristan kissed the top of her head, content just to have her in his arms. Eventually, he pried her from him so he could look at her face. "I have something for you."  
  
Rory shook her head vehemently. "You've already given me way too much, Tris. I can't accept anymore."  
  
Placing a sweet kiss on her hand, Tristan grinned. "Just accept this last thing and I promise I won't give you anything else."  
  
Sighing, Rory leaned up against him. "Okay, fine."  
  
His grin intensified as he handed her a very small, velvet box. Rory glanced up at him abruptly, her blue eyes touched with a hint of fear. Gulping, she opened it, an enormous smile spreading across her face when she saw what lie within. Leaning up, she kissed him soundly on the lips. "I will." She said.  
  
Tristan pulled her to him and kissed her again, his hand getting lost in her hair. And laying, momentarily forgotten on the seat, was a box. Inside were two Valentine's candy hearts, one saying _Baby_ and the other _Be Mine?_.  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Finishito tomorrow! Until then.....  
  
  
~ Shay  



	19. Epilogue

_Disclaimer :_ Own nothing.  
  
_ Authors Note :_ Well, this is it. *sobs* The very very end of my first ever GG fic. Umm, I hope its satisfactory, cuz personally I think its a bit rushed, but we'll see. Thank you so so so so much to every one that has reviewed since this story was posted way back in January. Finally, a Happy St Patty's Day to all those who celebrate it ;)   
  
  
  
  
  


**"Baby, Be Mine"****  
****Epilogue**  


  
  
  
  
  
_1 1/2 years later...._  
  
  
  
Tristan navigated his way through the crowd of people that were in attendance of his farewell party. But there was only one person he was interested in seeing.  
  
Rory.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her. She stood among the other party goers, but somehow apart from them. He hadn't seen her since they had greeted each other at the door and now he just stood, taking in her beauty.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
He was watching her. She felt his presence, felt his eyes on her. But she didn't turn. It was too hard. Rory wasn't mad, just hurting and unsure of their future together. After a year and a half, not having him there was going to leave a huge void not only in her life, but in her heart. It wasn't like they were breaking up, they had agreed to try the long distance thing, but it didn't seem possible. It was hard enough not being with him for a day when he lived thirty minutes away, let alone months upon months with her in Boston and him in Australia. He said they'd call, but time differences and phone charges would limit to them to about once a month.  
  
Suddenly, she felt his gaze shift and realized he was headed towards her. Forcing her feet to move, Rory turned to face him, her eyes searching his. The pain was both unmistakable and identical to that she felt. No words were spoken, Tristan just pulled her into his arms, losing himself in her hair. Rory laid her head on his shoulder, unable to stop the tears from falling.  
  
"Shh, shh," he murmured, somehow hearing her silent tears, his hand coming up and gently wiping them away.  
  
"Im going to miss you," she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Tristan pulled away and led her into an empty room. Sitting down, he motioned for her to sit on his lap. Choking back more sobs, she obliged. Taking her hand, he stared directly into eyes. "Listen to me, Rory. This isn't the end. I'm only going to be gone for a year. And then I'll be joining you at Harvard. We can make it through this."  
  
Rory brushed some hair out of her face, her lower lip quivering. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you just come with me?"  
  
Tristan sighed. "This is a chance I can't pass up. Theres a possibility this could jump start my acting career. But I wont go, if its really going to hurt you that much."  
  
"It does," Rory began, taking his other hand into her smaller one. "But I couldn't let you give up your dream for me." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Make us proud. Make all this hurt and pain worth something."  
  
"I will," Tristan said, just before his lips caught hers in a kiss full of love and promise.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Don't say it," Rory pleaded, placing a finger to his lips.  
  
Tristan nodded in understanding, his crystal blue eyes clouded over with pain. "I'll see you then."  
  
Rory gave him a small, sad smile before crushing her mouth to his. The kiss was salty from the combination of their tears, but it also offered hope. Hope that they would make it through this. Hazily, through the emotional goodbye, Tristan heard his flight being called.  
  
"I gotta go," he whispered. Rory merely nodded, hugging him tight.  
  
"I love you," She whispered back.  
  
"Love you, too," He said, kissing her one last time. "I'll call you when I get there."  
  
Rory waved through her blurry tears. Once he disappeared through the gates, she collapsed into her mothers arms. Lorelai, who had driven them to the airport, hugged her heartbroken child, praying this wouldn't put an end to the beautiful thing she had with Tristan.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Rory's tears had ceased by the time they reached Stars Hollow. Now the numbness had set in as she stumbled towards her room to finish packing. Keeping herself busy seemed like the ideal way to take her mind off him.  
  
Slowly, she began to place her things into the boxes, only to have tears once again stinging her eyes. Tucked back in the depths of her dresser drawer, were the candy hearts Tristan had given her so long ago. Those hearts had come to symbolize their entire relationship and a smile formed on her lips. They would be okay. Because she was his and he was hers.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
******  
  
  
There we go. All done *wipes hands clean* Again, thanks to all who have taken the time to review here or email/IM me with your thoughts. I appreciate it :) And now I have a question for you.   
  
Sequel?  
  
Let me know what you want. Totally up to my readers :)  
  
  
~ Shay  
  



End file.
